Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel
by Blackspiderman
Summary: 3 Generations of Total Drama contestants come together for the most epic, thrilling Total Drama season yet! With the grand prize upped and twists like never before, you do not want to miss this! Rated T for safety. ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT. Probably will be rebooted and relaunched at some point.
1. Here we go again

**Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel**

 **FanFiction Summary: Three generations of Total Drama competitors reunite for yet another go at $1,000,000! But this season isn't like any ordinary season. Host Chris McClean promises that it'll be bigger, badder, and more painful than any that's come. With surprises and twists lurking at every single corner, our fellow competitors will have to remain vigilant and one step ahead of the competition, or they may not make it out of this season alive!**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Total Drama_ or any of its related properties, characters, or ideas.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Here We Go Again**

 **Original post: July 9, 2017**

* * *

Stormy clouds formed over the largely abandoned land known as Pahkitew Island. Host Chris McLean walked into the shot holding a heavy briefcase.

"For the past six seasons, you've watched as competitor after competitor has taken on the most petrifying, death-defying, and logic-bending challenges any reality show has ever seen! You've seen our competitors shed blood, sweat, tears, and vomit, all in the name of a grand prize of $1,000,000! Three generations of nasty, vile, insane, and deranged competitors have taken the Total Drama challenge and flipped it on its head! And now...now they get to do it ALL OVER AGAIN!

"This season, 22 contestants from all three generations of _Total Drama_ are returning to this, Pahkitew Island, and battle it out yet again for another million dollar prize! And if you don't believe that we have the willpower to up the ante even more, even after six seasons of chaos, well..." Chris started laughing maniacally. "Then you obviously don't know who we are. I can promise you right now that this is going to be the biggest, most epic season of Total Drama yet! And when the smoke clears, only one competitor will be left standing, to claim this prize money all to themselves! But you know what? Since this season promises to be the most _**INSANE, DANGEROUS, AND LIFE THREATENING YET**_ , we're going to up the stakes yet again. This season, they're not competing for $1,000,000. That's nowhere near worth the headaches they're gonna go through. This season, our contestants are competing for a record grand prize of... _ **TEN! MILLION! DOLLARS!** i _And no, we're not kidding either!

"So grab some snacks, have a pee break, then sit your butt down in your chair, and hang tight, because it's time to drop the newest season of... _TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!...The Sequel!"_

The camera zoomed in for an extreme close-up. "But, uh, we haven't told them yet, so shhhhh."

* * *

 _[Total Drama theme plays]_

* * *

A plane flew into the scene, from 10,000 feet above ground. Said plane was carrying this season's contestants in it, all strapped with (hopefully functional) parachutes.

"Welcome back to Total Drama! Our 22 bright-eyed and hopeful competitors will be arriving any second now! And by arriving, I mean plummeting 10,000 feet potentially to their doom! Wouldn't that be one heck of a season premiere? You know, after the lawsuits and stuff."

Up in the plane, the hopeful contestants sat and waited for their signal to jump. Zoey sat anxiously next to her new boyfriend Mike and former teammate Cameron.

"I told my folks that someone would have to be desperate and stupid enough to try out for this show even once, and now here we are doing it a third time." She exclaimed.

"That's what my Mom told me." Said Cameron. "But I've heard rumors that this season they're upping the prize money. That's a big deal! They haven't done that since the second season."

"And considering that they only did that because the challenges got, like, absurdly hard in Season 2, I think it's a pretty safe bet that they're going to try to actually kill us this time around." Trent piped up from the back.

"No, they wouldn't." Zoey laughed for a brief moment, before her eyes got wide. She darted her vision to Mike. "They wouldn't, would they?"

"Well just look what happened with Ezekiel in Season 3."

"That rat has nobody to blame but himself." It was Duncan's turn to chime in. "Couldn't take no for an answer, lost all his hair, his skin turned green. He was kicked off fair and square - twice - and still wouldn't take a freaking hint."

"Oh come now, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in his shoes." Jasmine spoke up this time.

"Are you serious? Did you not _watch_ that season? I actually tried to quit!"

"Only because you wouldn't sing." Snickered Trent.

"And yet the show managed to crawl back into my life like that psychotic ex-girlfriend that refuses to stop texting you, sending you spam mail, or playing ridiculous and desperate-sounding phone calls in a pathetic attempt to rekindle something that's better off staying dead!" Duncan got in close with the camera. "Ya hear that, Courtney!? Lay off already!" Duncan huffed and sat back down, crossing his arms.

"Are you alright, Duncan?" Asked Zoey.

Duncan scoffed. "Peachy. Just peachy."

"By the way, how _did_ you get let out of jail for this?"

But before he had a chance to answer, a loud, blaring horn sounded throughout the plane! Before anyone else could even react, Chef Hatchet, who was piloting the plane, dove into the scene carrying parachutes.

"Maggots, it's time to jump!" He bellowed. "Team 1, you're up first!" He opened the escape hatch and led on each contestant as they approached the door.

"I sure hope these parachutes work this time." Barked DJ as they all approached their potential doom.

Down on the ground, it was Chris's time to introduce them.

"The door is open! And here they come!" He yelled to the camera. "From our first generation of _Total Drama_ alumni, we have..." One by one, the competitors leaped out of the plane as they were introduced. They all screamed in agony. "The Brickhouse, DJ! The Deliquent, Duncan! The Surfer Dude, Geoff! The Queen Bee, Heather! The Sweet Girl, Katie! The Dumb Princess, Lindsay! The Cool Guy, Trent! And The Jock, Tyler!"

All 8 plummeted to the ground but managed to pull their cords in time to open their parachutes and float them safely to the ground, where Chris was standing. "Well, that was anticlimactic. Don't worry, I promise the rest of the season's gonna make up for that." Chris laughed. "And that rounds out the First Generation." He turned to the contestants, who all stood up and took their parachutes off. "Welcome, former contestants, to Pahkitew Island!"

"Pahkitew? Dude, what happened to Wawanakwa?" Duncan questioned as he looked around his surroundings.

"Funny story about that. It blew up. And now we're hear. Any more stupid quetsions before we move on?"

Lindsay eagerly raised her hand. "Yes...are there any shopping centers here?" Everyone immediately darted their eyes to Lindsay. "What? He said stupid questions."

Chris jolted his head back and then had a silent thought to himself before speaking again. "You know what? I'll give you that one. _That_ was funny. Nice one, Lindsay! The rest of you could, I don't know, try a little harder here." A loud bullhorn sounded from up in the plane. Everyone directed their attention to the sky. "Oh, it appears the next group's ready to go." Chris turned to the camera. "Now, our next batch of contestants, from our Second Generation, we have..." All the contestants leaped out one by one with their parachutes strapped on. "The Jersey Shore Reject, Anne Maria! The Bubble Boy, Cameron! The Moon Child, Dawn! The Jock-ette, Jo! The Athletic Overachiever, Lightning! The Multiple Personality, Mike! And, the Indie Chick, Zoey!"

As the 7 Second Generation contestants landed safely on the ground, Zoey took a good look around and came to the same conclusions as Duncan. "Gee, Camp Wawanakwa looks really different-"

"Yeah, we just went through this." Chris interrupted. "This is Pahkitew Islabd, an island that's vastly different from the island you all previously knew."

"Please tell me this island doesn't have toxic waste splattered all over." Mike begged.

"Oh don't worry, you're good there. In any case, let's just say that Pahkitew Island will be the least of your worries this season..." Chris added as he began to laugh maniacally. After a few seconds, he caught himself and stopped, catching only bug-eyed expressions from everyone else. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me."

"I have a guess." Duncan started before being silenced.

"Shut up. Anywho, back to reality. As we learned last season, Pahkitew Island is a complete and total upgrade over Camp Wawanakwa, at least for me. It's bigger, it's more dangerous, and best of all, it's electronically controlled." He laughed again. "But don't take my word for it, ask the next batch of contestants!" Chris pointed upwards to the sky, as the last batch of contestants filed to the door and prepared to jump. "And now, for our last batch of contestants, our Third Generation, we have..." One by one, they jumped and released their parachutes. "Twins Amy and Samey..."

" ** _IT'S SAMMY!_** " Shouted Samey.

"Whatever! Also..." The roll call continued. "The Boring, Normal Guy, Dave! The Australian Outback Girl, Jasmine! The Conspiracy Nut, Shawn! The Athlete, Sky! And..." Chris sighed loudly, cupped his eyebrows, and groaned. "The guy that wants to take my job and can't take "no" for an answer...Topher." Chris leaned into the camera and whispered, "Why did we bring _him_ back again? Are you giving him my job?" The cameraman shook his head no. "Then what the heck?!" Chris sighed as the Third Generation contestants stood up and ditched their parachutes. "Welcome back, everybody!

"Over the past six seasons, you've watched as these contestants have battled it out in the grossest, nastiest, most grueling and exhausting challenges reality television could conjure up. Through these challenges, we've seen some truly nasty, bitter rivalries formed..." As Chris said this, Dave leered over at Sky, but turned his head when she looked back at him. "And we've also seen some touching friendships..." Lindsay tried to hug Heather before she gave her snake eyes and shut her down completely, leaving her defeated. "And romances bloom..." Tyler/Lindsay and Zoey/Mike each shared a kiss. "And this season, we're going to be putting them to the test in ways that even our own production staff couldn't comprehend!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Heather]_

 _"I swear, I feel like we're inching towards the day that Chris is actually going to kill us." Heather crossed her arms bitterly. "It's starting to feel like a million dollars isn't even worth it anymore."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _"The only reason I came back was for Tyler." Lindsay sighed lovingly. "When he told me he was coming back to the show, I knew there was no way I could say no. As long as I don't have to push any heavy carts, I'll live with it."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"There is **NO WAY** I can ever be on a team with Sky again. After what happened last season, we're just not going to work anymore." Dave remained silent for a moment, then burst into tears. "Why does she have to still be so beautiful?" He continued crying until the camera cut out._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"There are _MANY_ changes to this season of Total Drama." Chris continued. "I personally can't WAIT for you all to find out what they are!" Now Chris remained silent for a moment.

"Are you going to tell us what they are?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not going to spoil all the riches for you right away, that would ruin the suspense! But, I _can_ divulge two of our changes right now. Firstly, we've upped the ante for all of you. This season, you're not competing for a grand prize of $1,000,000." The contestants groaned quickly, but Chris put his hand up to quiet them. "Let me finish! This season, the grand prize for the winner is...a whopping...TEN MILLION DOLLARS!" And after that statement, everybody gasped. Loudly. "So...do I have your attention now?" Chris cackled.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"Two words." She counted the words off on her hands. "First word, Holy. Second word, sh*t. I...I can say that, right? You guys'll bleep it out?"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"Every time I think this show can't top itself again, it proves me hilariously wrong. And we haven't even gotten to the challenges yet!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"The second change I can spoil right now? For the first time in _Total Drama_ history, we're offering a consolation prize!"

Lindsay raised her hand. "What if I don't want a star?"

" _Consolation_ prize, not _constellation_." Chris face-palmed. "At the end of this season, one lucky eliminated loser will get the opportunity to win...$100,000!" Again, audible gasps from the contestants. "Yep! We're pulling out all the stops for this season!"

Samey leaned in close to her sister Amy. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Maybe _you_ will, but I sure won't." Amy snarked barked, causing Samey's blood to boil.

"Chris, that is a most excellent twist!" Topher exclaimed. Chris leered angrily at him, still annoyed that Topher tried (and failed) to take his job the previous season. "You know-"

"No no no no no no NO. _You_ , shut up!" He shouted at Topher. "I'm still ticked off at you for trying to take my job last season."

Topher simply shrugged and smirked.

 _[Confessional Cam: Chris]_

 _"Why did I let the producers talk me into bringing **that** guy back? Seriously, I'd rather have that uber fan Sierra back than Topher!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Topher]_

 _"The only reason they'd bring me back again is because they **do** want me to take over for Chris one day. It makes perfect sense. Chris is just bitter because Father Time always wins." Topher snickered._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Now, onto the next matter of business: dividing you into teams. Here's how it's gonna work: scattered across Pahkitew Island are flags with each of your faces on them. Your challenge is to find your flag and bring it back here before anybody else. First three to do so will be team captains! This season, there will be three teams, so we're going to have three team captains. And, just to make it a little more interesting, one team captain per generation, so one First Generation captain, one Second Generation captain, and one Third Generation captain! Just because!" Chris started laughing.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"So it looks like the only way to guarantee that Mike and I are on the same team is to win this challenge. I know Mike would pick me first, but I can't be sure anyone else would keep us together."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Mike took a good look around and had himself a revelation. "Um, Chris, it just hit me: there's 22 of us here. We won't divide evenly into 3 teams."

"Excellent observation, Mr. Multiple Personality. It's true, when all the teams are filled, there will be 1 leftover loser. But I'll explain more about that when it becomes prevalent." Chris took out a bullhorn and blew it. "AND GO!"

All 22 of them took off in separate directions, looking for their ticket to victory.

* * *

The search for flags dragged on for some time. While various flags were found at various points, none were found by the correct competitor, forcing them to try again. As time began to pass, frustrations only mounted. Not to mention that the waters were shark and eel infested, leading to some very close calls.

 _[Confessional Cam: Katie]_

 _"I haven't been on this show since Season 1, and this is the first time I'm competing without Sadie. After getting electrocuted by eels and nearly getting my legs torn off by sharks, I don't even remember why I agreed to come back!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Samey]_

 _"I **have** to win this challenge and be a team captain! I cannot handle being on the same team as my sister again!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Over by one of the caves, Dave sneaked in quietly hoping to avoid drawing attention. He looked around the cave as he tip-toed in, looking for any potential flags. While he wasn't looking, he accidentally bumped into Sky, and they both fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Dave exclaimed. "I'm sorry about that-" It wasn't until he opened his eyes again that he realized who it was. "Sky!?"

"Dave!?" They stared at each other awkwardly for several moments. Sky finally broke the silence. "So...you're back too, huh?"

"Uh, yep. Sure am!" He laughed nervously. "Great to be back on this...horrible, nightmarish island."

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _Sky face-palmed. "I can't handle this. Things got so uncomfortable with Dave near the end last season. It started out nicely enough, and he was sweet. But then he got all possessive and controlling and desperate...I don't know what his deal is. All I know is we can't be on the same team this time."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"I don't want us to be on the same team. Because then I couldn't crush her in the challenges and watch her squirm while she questions every life choice she's ever made!" Dave began cackling like an idiot, but caught himself a few seconds later._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the huts, Zoey, Mike, and Jasmine were both looking for flags, but having no success. "For crying out loud, how hard could it be to find a stinkin' flag?" Mike exclaimed.

"What? Were you expecting this to be easy? Have you SEEN this show?" Jasmine sarcastically replied. She stood up to face Mike & Zoey.

"Point taken." Mike sighed; Jasmine approached them both.

"Hey, you both were on _Revenge of the Island_ , right? Back when Camp Wawanakwa was all toxic and stuff?"

"Yep. Yes we were!" Zoey excitedly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember you two. You're that kick-butt indie chick, and you're the Multiple Personality guy."

"Can you not say it like that, please? It's patronizing." Mike groaned discouragingly. Zoey placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

 _[Confessional Cam: Mike]_

 _"I just can't stop thinking about all the trouble my alternate personalities have caused over the last two seasons. Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, and worst of all, Mal. They all caused so much trouble that sometimes I even wonder if I deserve to be back here." Mike sighed._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I don't think anyone can really understand Multiple Personality Disorder until you either live with it or know someone who does. Mike is the sweetest, gentlest, kindest guy I've ever known, but he's been beating himself up a bit since the whole Mal incident."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Look, that part of you is gone now. The important thing is _Mike's_ here, the Mike that _I_ love." Zoey beamed as she gave him an encouragement kiss. Zoey turned to Jasmine. "And you're that kick-butt safari chick, right?"

"Right you are, mate!"

"Okay, we _totally_ have to be on the same team!"

"That would be fantastic! Oh, but if I win this challenge and one of you win, we'll all be on separate teams."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't really stand there and tell me you wouldn't pick Mike first if you won, can you?" Zoey looked back at Mike, who was frantically looking in a nearby closet and having to avoid falling debris. Zoey sighed.

"Point taken."

" _ **I FOUND IT!**_ " Mike screamed as he came out from the pile of debris. Zoey and Jasmine rushed to his aide.

"Mike! Are you okay?" Zoey asked him. "Did you find your flag?"

"No..." He lifted his arm up and revealed he had Zoey's flag. "I found yours!" Zoey and Jasmine gasped. Mike handed Zoey her flag, and Zoey did not hesitate to reward him with a kiss.

"Mike, you are a lifesaver!" She squealed, then she gasped. "But what about you-"

"Don't worry about me. Just go! Hurry, before it's too late!"

She nodded, hugged him, and then took off for the finish line.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, twins Amy and Samey were frantically searching for their own flags, with no such luck either. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm back on this stupid island with my stupid, good for nothing sister!" Amy exclaimed, irritating Samey. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for that little stunt you pulled last season that got me booted off."

"Well, it's your own fault." Samey barked back.

"...what did you just say?"

"If you could spend even one second of your life being nice to me instead of just putting me down constantly, maybe I would've been more willing to take the blow for you."

"Willing?" Amy began laughing hysterically. "That's cute, you think you have choices in your life."

Samey began gritting her teeth angrily. "Well, obviously, I do. I made the CHOICE to pull the switcheroo, and nobody was any the wiser."

"Of course they weren't, because they're all brain-dead idiots who can't walk in a straight line without someone holding their hand. I mean, did you _see_ our cast list last season?"

 _[Confessional Cam: Amy]_

 _"I know for a fact that the people who competed before our season are much smarter and more strategy-oriented than the pack of morons we got stuck with. I am going to need to up my game if I want to stick around. And the first problem I need to deal with...is Samey. Now that she's grown somewhat of a backbone, she's going to have to go first."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Amy and Samey approached the lake, and through the water, they could faintly see what appeared to be a metal pole sitting on the bottom. "I think there's a flag down there." Exclaimed Amy. "Samey, go fetch"

Samey's eyes widened as she turned to her sister. "What? Why me?"

"Simple. You're expendable, and this skirt is dry clean only. Now GO! NOW!"

Samey growled, but found her cool and dove into the water. She swam her way all the way to the bottom, where there was a flag waiting for her. She observed the picture on the flag and - upon further inspection - realized that it was _her_ flag, not Amy's. At first, she contemplated simply going back up to the surface, but before she did, she formulated a diabolical idea in her mind. She began swimming in the opposite direction, hoping to find land far away from Amy.

 _[Confessional Cam: Samey]_

 _"Once I realized it was my flag and not Amy's, I knew I needed to get away from her. I didn't even care if I won anymore, I could happily gloat to her face that I beat her sorry butt. Fun fact: I can hold my breath underwater for up to 20 minutes at a time, and it really came in handy at the lake. It's the one thing about me Amy_ **_doesn't_** _know about._ "

 _[End Confessional End]_

Samey swam all the way to the other side of the lake before coming up for air and climbing out. After shaking the water off of her, she took off for the finish line. On the other wise, Amy was still impatiently waiting for her sister to return.

"Hurry up, Slow-my!" She screamed. "We're wasting time!" She waited a few more seconds, crossing her arms and smirking angrily and tapping her foot. After more time passed, she looked back at the lake and began to grow genuinely concerned. "S-Samey?" She took a step towards the lake. "This better not be a trick! This isn't funny!" When she again got no response, she became petrified. "Oh no, Samey!" She dove into the lake and frantically swam around. It only took her a few seconds to realize that she had been tricked, spectacularly. When she came back to the surface, she shrieked. " ** _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_** "

* * *

Meanwhile, on another quadrant, in a largely abandoned cave, Duncan was making his way sneakily around a sleeping bear. The bear just so happened to be sleeping on top of Duncan's flag. Eventually Duncan was able to reach around the bear quietly, grab his flag, and get out alive. Unfortunately, moments after that, the bear awakened and, noticing the missing flag, grew angry and roared loudly.

* * *

"Samey...you soulless, two-timing traitor..." Amy was seething with rage, pacing back and forth by the lake. The challenge had completely escaped her mind. "I can't believe you played me like that. I can't believe I let you! When I get my hands on you again, I swear I'll...I'll..."

But Amy didn't have time to finish that thought.

Back at the finish line, Chris blew his blowhorn, signaling the end of the challenge. "And that's it! The challenge is over! We have our team captains! Zoey...Duncan...and...SAMEY!" The rest of the contestants who didn't win proceeded to cheer wildly.

Amy, however, was not in the mood for cheering.

 _[Confessional Cam: Amy]_

 _"I am...at a loss for words. My own sister betrayed me! And what? Did she think that I would be **impressed** by this double-cross of hers? That I'd have a new found respect for her because she screwed me over? AGAIN!?"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Congratulations to our three new team captains, who now have the power to pick their new teams. Here's how it's gonna work: you pick your first teammate, and then that player gets to pick the next teammate, and so on and so forth until all the teams are full. You know, just to make things a little fun. Haha. Zoey, since you arrived with your flag first, you get the first choice."

"That's easy. Mike!" Mike ecstatically ran up to Zoey and they embraced warmly.

"In a move that surprises exactly zero people on planet Earth."

Lindsay gasped. "You guys are together?" She started clapping eagerly. "Congratulations! Cutest couple ever!" She looked over at Geoff. "Sorry, Josh."

Chris face-palmed. "Okay, maybe _one_ person." Chris turned to Duncan. "Duncan, who's your first teammate?"

"If there's one thing this show's taught me, it's that it's always good to have a little bit of muscle. I choose DJ." DJ, excitedly, rushed over to Duncan and high-fived him.

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"Okay, here's the deal. DJ's parents scrounged up enough money to bail me out of jail, and a condition of my parole is that I partake in this season,_ ** _and_** _I had to pick DJ for my team no matter what. Can you believe they actually suckered me into this thing **again**?" Duncan sighed. "I suppose it beats jail."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: DJ]_

 _"I know **why** Duncan picked me first. I still appreciate it, though. We were pretty tight at Camp Wawanakwa."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Samey, who's gonna be the first member of _you_ _r_ team?" Chris turned his attention to Samey.

"Well, she was the only real friend I managed to make the last time I competed. So... I choose Jasmine." Jasmine beamed, and rushed over to Samey to high-five her.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I can't really say I'm surprised, but man it would've been great to have Jasmine on our team! And no, I wouldn't go back and pick her over Mike!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Okay, now it's time to start the "chain reaction!" Chris announced. "Which means the players that were just selected for their team now get to pick the next member of their team! Mike...who's the next player on Team Zoey?"

Mike scanned the playing field for potential teammates. Internally, none looked overtly appealing, but after some deep thought, he settled for a decision. "Eh, what the heck? I'll go with Heather."

Four words that made everyone, especially Heather, drop their jaws.

 _[Confessional Cam: Heather]_

 _"Okay...I'd be lying if I said that this didn't surprise me. It's a smart choice, though. I **am** the smartest competitor here. They would be wise **not** to double cross me."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

After several rounds of choosings, the roster was down to four unchosen contestants, with room on each team for one more. The Teams were as follows:

 **Zoey; Mike; Heather; Geoff; Katie; Lindsay**

 **Duncan; DJ; Topher; Jo; Amy; Dawn**

 **Samey; Jasmine; Shawn; Trent; Lightning; Sky**

"Okay! Each team now has six members and there's room for one more on each team. One unlucky loser is going to be left without a team. Who's it going to be?" Christ turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay, who's going to be the final member of Team Zoey?"

"TYLER! TYLER! I PICK TYLER!" Lindsay shrieked happily as Tyler ran over to her and embraced her.

"Once again, a move that surprises exactly nobody." Chris turned to Dawn. "Dawn?"

"I've read everyone's energy and I have the utmost confidence in this choice." She took a deep breath. "Cameron!" Cameron smiled and walked over to Dawn.

This choice left just Dave and Anne Marie. Chris began laughing hysterically. " _This_ is _**EXACTLY**_ what I was hoping for!" He shouted. "Sky, you now have an impossible decision to make. Only two contestants are left in the pool. One of them will become your new teammate. The other will be left out to dry. And one of them just so happens to be your sort-of-on-sort-of-off boyfriend from last season, Dave!" Chris resumed laughing, while Dave sulked.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"Okay, I know I kind of dropped the ball massively last season, but the choice is between me and Anne Marie. Anne Marie! I'm sorry, but if Sky picks that...that stereotype over me, then she's an idiot and her team deserves to lose every challenge."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Dave placed a hand on Anne Marie's shoulder. "Sorry, Anne Marie. I know it'll be hard for you to be shunned by pretty much every-"

"I CHOOSE ANNE MARIE" Sky shouted quickly, which left Dave's jaw hanging and Anne Marie thrilled.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"Why do I always fall for the morons!?"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Chris began laughing hysterically again. "Wow, now _that_ is hilarious! Getting dumped on by your not-girlfriend TWICE! That's gotta hurt, man!" Dave's face turned red with anger as he leered in Sky's direction. Chris walked over to him. "And worst of all, now you have no team! Talk about burn...!"

"That's alright!" Dave shouted, attempting (and failing) to hide his pain. "I don't need this show anyway. It was nice to, you know, see everybody again and meet new folks, I couldn't ask for anything-"

"Dave, Dave, buddy." Chris interrupted. "You can cut the waterworks, you're not being eliminated."

"I...wait, what?"

"Congratulations, Dave! You have immunity through the next challenge!" Every single person on screen gasped louder than they've ever gasped before. "That shocking enough for you? Here's how it's gonna work. After the next challenge, one team will have to vote off one of their own. Dave will then take that player's place on the losing team. Until then, he's totally safe. Maybe this means Sky's decision to pick Anne Marie over Dave will come back to bite her team in the butt. Or not. Who knows?"

 _[Confessional Cam: Trent]_

 _"I'm not the biggest fan of competing on this show. But even I have to admit it does make for great television. I'm sure it's a hoot for the people at home."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"There's a few more changes to this season that I can now safely spoil for all of you. Firstly, we're introducing a new form of rewards that we like to call... _The Winner's Station_! After every challenge, the winning team will gain exclusive access to The Winner's Station. Here, you get to pick out one reward that can help your team...in however you choose. Potential rewards fall into two categories: _Luxury_ and _Gameplay_. And here's the best part: unless specified otherwise, these rewards can be redeemed at any time during any week!" Again, many gasps. "At least until we merge the teams. The winning team will have to send one player to use The Winner's Station, who has the responsibility of picking out the reward for their team. Going forward, teams will get to choose the player that goes, but for convenience's sake this week, Zoey, we're just gonna have you go first."

"Alright!" She shouted victoriously, but was stopped by Chris.

"Whoa whoa whao, girl, chill. Not yet! We have other business to attend to. Now, The Winner's Station gives teams plenty of incentive to actually _win_ challenges, as opposed to just squeaking by in purgatory. Our second new change to this season also incentivizes winning because it directly affects...the eliminations! After every challenge, the winning team will be able to pick one player on the losing team. That player will have immunity, and cannot be voted out by their peers at the next elimination." Again, more gasps. "I'm telling you, we're pulling out all the stops this season. And you'll get to experience them all starting with our next challenge at our first destination."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. What do you mean _"first destination?"_ Zoey asked rather curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chris said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. "Did I forget to mention...?" As if on cue, a gigantic plane appeared in the sky and flew over the contestants and Chris, slowly descending towards the ground. "This season of Total Drama is _NOT_ happening here on Pahkitew Island!"

Once again, many gasps. "Oh yes! This season...we're taking a trip around the world...again! Welcome, friends, to the real Total Drama season! _TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR! The SEQUEL!_ "

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"Hey, as long as there's no singing required, I can live with this."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Every challenge will bring us to a brand new location with unique environments, and death-defying challenges that will test you like never before! And don't worry...there's no singing required."

Duncan sighed in relief.

 _[Confessional Cam: Chris]_

 _"I **was** going to make singing a requirement this season, but thanks to Ella the songbird LAST season, she completely ruined it for me. Thanks, **Ella!** "_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"At the end of this season, one of you lucky competitors will be walking away with a whopping TEN MILLION DOLLARS!" Everyone began cheering as the plane landed safely on the ground. "Now, next order of business: naming your teams." Chris turned to Zoey. "Zoey?"

"Oh, that's easy. We're _**TEAM IRONHEART!**_ " She shouted, to the delight of her fellow teammates.

"Duncan?"

"Well, it's only appropriate, I guess. We're _**Team Lowlifes."**_ Duncan proclaimed rather weakly.

"Wow. You literally put no effort into that introduction." Chris laughed. "And Samey?"

"I dedicate this to my loving, _LOVING_ sister. _**Team Underdog!**_ " She proclaimed, with cheers to back her.

"And congratulations, you are all terrible at naming things. I sure hope none of you procreate. ANYWAYS! Oh, and I almost forgot: like the last World Tour edition, winning teams also get First Class seats to our next destination. Team Ironheart, that's you guys this time." Followed by plenty of cheering. "Okay, takeover is in T-minus 2 hours! Zoey, you have until then to get to The Winner's Station and claim your team's reward." Chris pointed her in the direction of an extremely tall hill. "Up that hill, you will find two boxes with envelopes in them. Select one, and then come back to the plane with it. You won't know exactly what you've won until you've returned, and _**this is important!**_ You must - _**MUST**_ \- return to the plane with the envelope still sealed. If you open the envelope before you get back or attempt to "double dip" and trade your already chosen envelope for another one, your reward privileges will be forfeited. That goes for everybody! Alright Zoey, GO!"

Zoey took out with quick reflexes for the hill.

* * *

It was a long but simple trek for Zoey, who made it up to the top of the hill with ease. She encountered the Winner's Station. There were two open boxes - one labeled "Luxury" and one labeled "Gameplay" - with several envelopes stuffed in both.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"This new "Winner's Station" twist is really...interesting. Depending on what reward you choose, it could change the dynamic of the entire game in one fell swoop! That is, if you pick gameplay. Or maybe I could pick Luxury and win back massages."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Zoey approached the "Gameplay" box, reached in, and decisively grabbed an envelope. She took a deep breath, and sprinted back down the hill towards the plane.

* * *

Everyone was loaded onto the plane rather seemlessly. With Team Underdog and Team Lowlifes (and Dave) planted in the Loser Class, and Team Ironheart happily planted in First Class.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Katie exclaimed. "It's too bad the rest of the plane can't be like this."

"Yeah, but then First Class wouldn't mean anything, right?" Geoff suggested. Zoey climbed onto the plane and ran into First Class - out of breath - and joined the group. "Hey, you're back!"

"Chris is really gonna make us earn these rewards, isn't he?" She managed to say in between huffing and puffing. Mike brought over a water bottle.

"Here. Drink this." He said as she carefully took it from him and took a sip.

"Wow, fresh spring water! Thanks, Mike." She gladly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't thank me. First Class has its own cooler! This place is awesome!"

"It was so much fun the last time we were here." Lindsay chimed in. "But the back of the plane is really, like, terrible."

"Intentionally so, too." Tyler moaned. "So, uh, Zoey, what did you get up at the Winner's Station?"

"Well, I guess it's finally safe to open this thing." Zoey began the process of opening the letter. Careful to not rip poorly and crease it, she opened the top safely and pulled out the paper that was inside, reading it silently.

"What does it say?"

"It says... _Two minute advantage for your team at the next challenge._ I wonder how that's going to work..."

"It'll make more sense at the actual challenge." Piped Chris, who managed to sneak in behind them and startle them all. "But you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Chris turned to the camera. "The plane is about take off, and _Total Drama World Tour_ is about to get underway...again! 22 players vying for $10 Million! There will be much sweat, tears, and possibly even blood shed as we put our contestants through the ringer 20 times over! Who will come out on top? You'll just have to come back every episode to find out! Welcome, everybody, to **_TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR: THE SEQUEL!_** "

* * *

 **End of Episode 1.**

 **Well, episode 1 is done. So...I've been on a Total Drama binge the last few weeks, especially with the recent announcement that a new season has gone into production. So I thought I'd try my hand and said "What the hell? Worth a shot."**

 **Honestly, I'm proud of how this came together, but this is only the first episode. And boy do I plan to make this as big and epic as possible!**

 **Feedback is always appreciated :)**


	2. NINJAAAAA GO!

**Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel**

 **Episode 2: Nin-JAAAAA Go!**

 **Original Post: July 25, 2017**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Total Drama_ or any of its related properties, characters, or ideas. I also claim no ownership of anything _Ninja Warrior_ related.**

* * *

 _"Previously on Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel! Twenty-two contestants from all three generations of Total Drama were summoned to Pahkitew Island to embark on a new journey for an incredible grand prize! $10 MILLION! Their first challenge was a game of "Find Your Flag." Zoey, Duncan, and Samey all found theirs and became team captains! But oh no, poor Dave was left without a team of his own."_ Chris laughed. " _But that will change after this next challenge!"_

Chris walked onto screen. "One player will be headed home, and Dave will take that player's place! What insane challenges await them on this World Tour? Find out right here, right now! This is _**TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR, THE SEQUEL!**_ "

* * *

 _[Total Drama theme plays]_

* * *

As the Total Drama plane took off from the ground and left Pahkitew Island behind in its rear view mirror, Team Ironheart was busy enjoying the cozy luxuries of first class, which included gourmet meals, comfortable seating, and actual leg room.

"Man, first class is da bomb!" Geoff exclaimed joyously. "We totally gotta win every challenge so we never have to leave."

"It wouldn't be so bad if Loser Class had actual, you know, seats and stuff." Katie responded.

"But then this wouldn't be Total Drama if they did that." Tyler rebuttled.

 _[Confessional Cam: Katie]_

 _"I'm really not comfortable socializing without Sadie by my side. We're two peas in a pod. Or is it pie?" Katie sighed. "Sadie would know."_

 _[End Confessional]_

Katie stared out the window and sighed depressingly. Zoey took notice and tried to pep her up. "Hey, cheer up. We're in First Class!"

"I know. It's just that I miss Sadie. We never do anything without each other and now I'm here without her."

 _[Flashback]_

 _Katie and Sadie were talking with Chris, who was informing them of the news that only one of them could make it back on the show._

 _"Ladies, we have one open spot left, so one of you is gonna be left out. Who's coming back?"_

 _"It's Katie! It's gonna be Katie!" Sadie immediately shouted, not hesitating. Katie turned to her and gasped._

 _"Sadie, no! Don't do this!"_

 _"You have to!" She grabbed her friend's shoulders. "I stayed on longer the last time we competed. You didn't get your shot. Take this one. You'll regret it if you don't!"_

 _"But...but-"_

 _"I'll be fine. I'll be rooting for you the whole time!"_

 _A moment of silence passed. Then, Katie and Sadie embraced, crying. "I love you Sadie!"_

 _"I love you, Katie!"_

 _[End Flashback]_

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's rooting for you from her couch right now." Zoey said, patting her shoulder. Katie looked back at her and smiled. Mike walked into the scene.

"Hey Zoe, I'm grabbing a drink. You want anything?"

"Oh, thanks, but I'm fine, Mike." She said as he leaned in to kiss her before heading back to the center of the room. Katie took note of this interaction and responded accordingly.

"You are _so_ lucky." She responded solemnly.

"I guess I am." Zoey replied while trying to hide her blushing.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"After All-Stars, I decided to move closer to Mike so we could officially start dating. He is such a sweetheart. It really is a special feeling when you're in love with your best friend." She sighed lovingly._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Hey, do we even know where we're going?" Tyler asked. "I don't remember anyone saying anything about our destination?"

Before any other response could be said, the loudspeaker churned out noise, as Chris came on the other line. " _It's called "Keeping You In Suspense." If we gave away our secrets, how could we keep you in suspense? Doy!"_ He finished off by laughing as Tyler sulked and crossed his arms in his seat.

"He's not wrong, you know."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Loser Class, Teams Lowlife and Underdog, and Dave, were busy strategizing.

"So, Duncan, what do we do about...you know..." DJ asked team captain Duncan.

"Who? Dave? There's nothing we _can_ do until after the challenge. Unless you mean..." He leered over at Dave, who shyly looked away.

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"If DJ is implying that we should throw the challenge just to get Dave on our team...n-no, just no. First of all, Dave is a wimp. He got to the merge last season because of dumb luck. He spent half of the time obsessing over wanting to date Sky, and he spent the other half cowering like an idiot. I don't want **that** on my team. I mean, Amy's crazy obsessed with getting revenge on her sister, but at least she's more capable than Dave."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Cameron]_

 _"If Amy's able to put her blind rage into actually helping us win challenges, I'd be willing to tolerate her, but I a little concerned something in her's just gonna snap and she's gonna kill us all."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Over in the corner, Amy was by herself, eating an apple. She glared at her teammates, then turned around and resumed eating. DJ leaned in to whisper to Duncan. "She gives me the creeps, even more than Heather."

"Oh trust me, I hear that."

 _[Confessional Cam: DJ]_

 _"Heather was cruel, mean, condescending, and hypocritical. But she's also cunning **and** a great strategist. Even if you can't stomach her, she makes your team better. Amy really hasn't had a chance to prove herself yet, but I can't see us keeping her around if her blind rage against her sister starts interfering with the challenges."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Over on Team Underdog, Samey was paying close attention to her sister as well. She continued to leer at her and snarl, causing Samey to retreat temporarily.

 _[Confessional Cam: Samey]_

 _"There's a decent chance that my little stunt back there in the last challenge might have pushed her over the edge. Not like I regret it, though. It's about time for me to take charge of my own life and stop letting her hit me around the way she does!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Samey's retreat was not met alone. Jasmine was there to comfort her and protect her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. I do _not_ regret doing what I did, and it got me to be a team captain!"

"Good for you, Samey!"

"I'm just worried about any potential retribution she may unleash. I sure hope she doesn't come after you guys, too. It's my problem, not yours."

"Hey, don't worry about us. She's not on our team. _You_ are. Stop worrying about her and just worry about helping us win the next challenge."

Samey sighed in relief. "You're right. Thanks, Jasmine."

"Anybody have any idea what the next challenge is supposed to be? Or heck, even where we're going?" Shawn asked. "I hope that whatever it is, it's not an eating challenge."

 _[Confessional Cam: Shawn]_

 _"And now that I've opened my big mouth, it's probably **going** to be an eating challenge." Shawn face-palmed. "Way to go, Shawn."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

In the corner, Dave was sitting all by himself, watching over the others strategist amongst themselves. For now, he was basically on an island, all alone.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"Being all alone and teamless is kind of weird, but on the upside, at least I have immunity. All I know is I refuse to be on a team with Sky again. Ever!"_

 _[End Confessional]_

Sky peered over at Dave. Dave caught a glimpse of her staring at him, scowled, and looked away.

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"Part of me sorta hopes that Dave and I can at least work things out and go our separate ways on amicable terms. I really don't think he's boyfriend material, but it was nice being a friend. You know, back before I screwed the pooch." Sky groaned and buried her face in her hands. "If Dave and I end up on opposing teams..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

The plane landed safely (miraculously) in a mostly deserted area of land. In the distance, there were oodles of complex-looking and enormous obstacles waiting for the contestants. They congregated at the starting position near Chris and Chef Hatchet. "Welcome, one and all, to our first destination on _Total Drama World Tour, The Sequel!_ Japan!"

The contestants all took a look around and exchanged befuddled facial expressions. " _This_ is Japan?" Sky said skeptically. "It looks more like an abandoned desert."

"Yeah, we're in a secluded part of Japan. We have to be in order to do today's challenge! Japan is know for its many achievements - the inventions of karate, jujutsu, the Sony Playstation, the Instant Noddle - but perhaps its most unappreciated accomplishment is the creation of the now legendary game show competition...Sauske! Or, better known in English - Ninja Warrior!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I actually tried to audition for American Ninja Warrior before I auditioned for Total Drama. For some reason Canada doesn't actually have its own Ninja Warrior competition yet. I don't get that. And it turns out you have to be 21 or older before they even consider you. Which sucks, because I've already got a Salmon Ladder in my backyard."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Ninja Warrior is all about strength, skill, agility, and stamina. Navigating through absurdly challenging obstacles that test all of your skills and muscles and pushing you to your limits and beyond!"

"So it's like _this_ show." Duncan barked.

"Not even close, dude. That show is all about inspiring your peers, overcoming adversity, and raising the standards of physical limits. _This_ show is about inflicting as much pain as possible until you all drop, or at least cry like little girls." Chris proceeded to cackle loudly. "Anywho, onto today's challenge. As you know, Ninja Warrior's finals round consists of 4 stages - 4 different courses comprised of different obstacles to test every muscle and thought the competitors have within them in order to beat the fabled "Mount Midoryama." Any contestant that finishes all 4 stages _WITHOUT_ falling off the course earns themselves the prospect of _TOTAL VICTORY!_ Which...actually doesn't mean all that much, especially when the Americanized version offers a grand prize of $1,000,000!

"And today, you'll get a chance to live out the dream of an aspiring ninja warrior, as you take part in our _Total Drama Ninja Warrior_ competition!"

"...How is this even possible? I mean legally? Aren't there, like, legal channels you'd have to go through to make this work?" Zoey questioned.

"You're not wrong there. You see, we weren't exactly _interested_ in accepting the help of the originators of the original Ninja Warrior in helping us craft today's challenge. Right Chef?" Chris turned to Chef and winked. Chef winked back, albeit hesitantly.

 _[Confessional Cam: Chef]_

 _"Basically they called Chris back and told him to, uh, in no certain words, go **blank** himself. I think you can figure out what the blank stands for."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

" _ **BUT!**_ The _American Ninja Warrior_ people were proud to lend their assistance to _Total_ _Drama_." Chris laughed. "You should've seen their groveling faces!" He laughed even harder. Chef rolled his eyes.

 _[Confessional Cam: Chef]_

 _"Yeah, they didn't grovel. If anyone was begging, it was our studio. They botched the negotiations, and I had to go behind their back and promise them 80 percent of this episode's profits just to get them to consider."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Our Ninja Warrior knock off course will be your battle ground for today!"

"So...let me get this straight: you brought us out to _Japan_ to compete on an Americanized version of a game show that originated from Japan..." Jasmine spoke, clearly confused.

Chris hesitated with his answer. "Y...Yes!" He quickly looked away rather embarrassed.

 _[Confessional Cam: Chris]_

 _Chris rubbed his temples and breathed hard. "My production staff is comprised of morons! First of all, I didn't actually find out about this weird arrangement until **after** it was a done deal. Apparently someone at the studio screwed the pooched and Chef had to make an 11th hour plea to get this done. Secondly, if I had known it would ultimately be an American version of this challenge, I would not have scheduled Japan as our first stop! Now everything is ruined!" He whined as he crossed his arms and pouted._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Can we just move on please?" Chris walked over to the starting position of the first course. "Today's challenge: you'll all be tackling this obstacle course just like the real life ninja warriors! There are four stages to the finals of Ninja Warrior. You guys will be hitting the first three stages. Here's how it's gonna work: we're going in heats. Each team will choose three competitors for each stage to compete for the best time. Your task is to complete every obstacle and hit the buzzer at the end of the course. If you fall off the course, you'll have to go back to the beginning of that obstacle and try again. Everyone goes at least once, and some of you will go twice. Everyone _will_ hit that buzzer, even if it takes all day." Chris laughed again. "The fastest time wins the heat. A win on Stage One earns your team one point, a win on Stage Two earns you two points, and a win on Stage Three earns you three points. Team with the most points at the end wins this challenge _and_ First Class seats to our next destination! Dave, since you're basically a team of one at the moment, you're gonna have to compete in every single heat."

Dave groaned loudly. "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"Fear not, Dave. Because you're a team of one, we're raising the pot a little for you. If _you_ manage to win this challenge, we'll erase the scoreboard and you get to pick the team that goes to elimination!"

Everybody gasped. Dave's eyes went wide.

"That's not fair!" Jo exclaimed.

"Sha-no way!" Lightning agreed.

"You're just making it up now, aren't you?" Cameron proclaimed.

"And this surprises you because...?" Asked Chris.

"Point taken."

"Remember, the losing team after this challenge replaces the player they lose with Dave. So basically, if Dave wins, he gets to pick his new team!"

Even more audible gasps.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"Wouldn't it be the greatest irony of all time if I ended up winning and I got to dangle all of these people by their scrawny necks?" Dave cackled. "Of course, I'm terrible at physical challenges. I **have** taken up parkour though, so maybe I'll luck out here."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Zoey, at the Winner's Station, you received the award of a two minute advantage at this challenge. You can use those two minutes however you want. You can save them all for one heat, or divvy them up amongst your teammates. It's your call. Now, you have two minutes to decide your first three champions. In the meantime, I'll be explaining the course you'll be running."

With each introduction showed an intern attempting each obstacle (and failing miserably).

"We start with Stage 1, and we begin with _The Floating Steps:_ Contestants will have to leap their way onto each landing pad, then use the available rope to swing to the pad. Next comes _The Propeller_ : You'll have to use the trampoline to bounce up and grab the propeller, and hang on while you spin until you can grab the rope to swing to safety. Thirdly, we have _The Log Grab_. You'll have to use your arms and legs - and some prayers - to hold onto the log as it jolts you down towards the water. You'll have to time your jump perfectly and leap onto the safety pad or risk falling into the water. Then there's _The Jumping Spider_ , a staple of _American Ninja Warrior_. Using your arms and legs to hold you up, you'll have to navigate up and through this exhausting obstacle and land on the safety pad. Then they'll make their way through the _Half Pipe_ by running across the pipe and swinging across the water to safety. More than halfway there! Then, our contestants will have to will their way up the _Ninja Warrior_ staple, _The Warped Wall,_ and then they'll need incredible body control and balance as they sprint across the _Ball Bridge_ , then use whatever they have left for the _Flying Squirrel_ , using the 6 inch long handles on both sides and swinging their way across three leaps before making one final climb up the cargo net and hitting that buzzer!" Chris avoided the headache of actually _doing_ the obstacles and simply used stairs to climb up to the platform to hit the buzzer. "Fastest time wins you your heat and a point for your team! And of course, like tradition, our course is stacked with some _Total Drama_ staples, like...sharks in the water, eels...and maybe one or two of the obstacles have been greased up a little...heh heh heh."

Meanwhile, during the introductions, each team had their discussions deciding who would go first. With Team Ironheart, the choice was all the harder.

"Okay, so who do we send up first?" Zoey asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I think no matter what, we've gotta save _you_ for last." Geoff suggested.

"What?"

"I second that. What?" Heather barked.

"Zoey's the best athlete we have on this team."

"Um, _EXCUSE ME?_ " Lindsay barged in, grabbing Tyler and pulling him close to her. The offense was duly noted.

"Actually, I kind of agree with Geoff." Tyler replied, surprising her.

"What?"

"Did you see her kick butt on _Revenge of the Island_ and _All-Stars?_ She can take on anyone and anything, and Stage 3 is notoriously a killer. We gotta save our best for last."

"Well, we still need to send _somebody_ up." Heather added. "Ugh! I'll do it. At least I'll be able to fulfill my one-heat minimum."

"I'll go too!" Katie shouted immediately without any hesitation. Her fellow teammates gasped in surprise.

"Katie, are you sure? Have you ever done any obstacle courses before?" Zoey asked her.

"Nope. But Sadie and I love watching _Ninja Warrior_ and we promised each other we'd try out once we were old enough. I figured this may be the closest I ever get, and I am _not_ going to waste this chance!"

Lindsay ran over to give Katie a hug. "That is _so_ sweet! If _she's_ doing this, then so am I!" Lindsay declared proudly.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I have **THE** best team!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Meanwhile, Team Lowlifes was having its own share of issues deciding on its players.

"Okay, so we have Amy and Dawn going on Stage 1." Jo said, taking charge. "We need one more cadet to bite the bullet."

"I volunteer Cameron." Duncan butted in, much to Cameron's surprise.

"Me!?"

"You're gonna have to go eventually, Chris said everyone goes once. Besides, Stage 1 is a cakewalk compared to 2 and 3. Plus, didn't you make it to the finale on _Revenge of the Island?_ That's no small feat. Who knows? You might surprise yourself."

Cameron sat on those words for a brief moment. "Wow. That was...strangely encouraging. Thanks! Now who are you and what have you done with the real Duncan?" He quipped back causing the others to snicker and Duncan to look away embarrassed. Amy walked brazenly towards Cameron and grabbed his collar.

"Listen to me you brittle little weasel. You better _**NOT**_ screw the pooch on this! Got it? Or I swear I will make sure you are dropped out of that plane as painfully as possible. CAPICHE!?"

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"Amy is getting on all of our nerves. On top of her endless obsession with getting back at her sister for the stunt she pulled, she thinks we're all incompetent idiots who can't tie our shoes without help. I'm sorry, but why did her season cast like her better than Samey? It won't be such a problem is she can back it up on the playing field. But if she can't..." Duncan made a "slit throat" gesture with his hand._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

And with Team Underdog, the choice was clear. "Okay, so it's settled. We're sending me, Trent, and Anne Marie to Stage 1." Samey said, with everybody nodding in agreement.

"Alright, teams!" Chris yelled walking towards them. "It's time to race! Zoey, your team has a two-minute advantage to work with. Do you want to use any of it now?"

Zoey darted her eyes around and stuttered hesitantly. "Y...Yes."

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"This actually turned out to be a really hard decision. At first I was just gonna use the time advantage on the first two rounds and let the big guns handle Stage 3. But Stage 1 heats are only worth 1 point. The Stage 3 heats are really what's going to decide this challenge. But then again we are still sending our weaker troops out to battle on the first two stages." Zoey rubbed her temples. "My brain hurts."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

At the starting line, Katie stepped up and took in a deep breath, staring down the obstacles in front of her.

"Alright, players! The challenge is about to start!" Chris yelled into a megaphone. "Zoey has elected to give each member of her team a ten second advantage on Stage 1. Use it to your advantage!" Before Chris could continue, Topher inexplicably pulled the megaphone from Chris's hands.

"And don't fall in the water, or you're team's doubly screwed!" He managed to squeak out before Chris reclaimed possession of the megaphone and proceeded to bash it over Topher's head, knocking him to the ground.

"I am _**NOT**_ putting up with it this time, dude!" He shouted before turning his attention back to Katie and pulling out a bullhorn. "Katie, your time starts..." He blew the bullhorn. "NOW!"

Without hesitating, Katie leaped onto the Floating Steps, tackling each one with ease...until the last one, which, as Chris prophecised, was greased up. Katie nearly slid into the water but somehow managed to hang on and pull herself back up, despite some laughter from Chris. She also handled The Propeller with ease, and survived The Log Grab. "Katie has survived the first three obstacles, and probably surprised a few people." Chris narrated. "But now comes the killer - _The Jumping Spider_! Can she handle it?"

Katie paced around for a moment, tabulating her plan. She stared the obstacle down, took a deep breath, and then took off sprinting towards it. She bounced off the trampoline and stuck her arms and legs out to the side, holding herself up with every ounce of strength she had. "And she sticks the landing! But now she has to navigate through without falling in the water!" And as if on cue, several sharks leaped out of the water and snapped their jaws at Katie. She screamed, but refused to let go. "Oh, and the sharks too! Don't forget the sharks!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Katie]_

 _"Leave it to **this** show to add sharks to an obstacle course."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

The sharks forced Katie to take her time and use a lot of energy on The Jumping Spider. But she persisted and completed the obstacle. Unfortunately, she was forced to take a moment to recoup and breathe, as time ticked away. Eventually she resumed running the course and hit the Half Pipe next, finishing it despite a slip up and being forced to take an extra swing on the rope. Then she hit the Warped Wall, failing on her first attempt but managing to squeak by and pull herself up on the second attempt before dashing right through the Ball Bridge (which had been greased up) without even prepping for it, much to the amazement of her teammates and opponents. After another brief rest, she made a leap for the Flying Squirrel. Timing her swings just right, she did enough to avoid falling into the water and got onto the cargo net. But by then, she was so exhausted it was a slog to climb up the net. But finally - FINALLY - she managed to climb all the way up and punch the buzzer before she collapsed from exhaustion. "And she did it! Katie finishes the course, with a time of 5 minutes and 35 seconds! Then after factoring in her ten second advantage, Katie officially clocks in with a time of 5 minutes and 25 seconds!"

Katie looked up at the scoreboard and sulked, but immediately perked up at the sound of her teammates applauding her efforts and cheering.

 _[Confessional Cam: Heather]_

 _"She has no real athletic abilities, average coordination, and none of us had a chance to even practice on the course. Oh, and shark infested waters. I was honestly expecting much worse."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Katie walked down the stairs and towards her teammates, who all embraced her right away. "That was really good!" Lindsay praised.

"Aww you're just saying that." Katie said somberly.

"No she's not. Really, you did great! _And_ you didn't even fall in the water!" Zoey agreed.

"None of us got to practice and you're the total opposite of an athlete." Heather intervened. "That was pretty decent. By the way, that's a compliment. I don't give those out very often." Chris approached the group.

"Yes, Katie's time is pretty rock solid! But will it be enough to win her the heat? Next up, for Team Lowlifes...Cameron!"

Cameron stepped up, but he struggled on the course. First, he fell on the Floating Steps, then he struggled on the Propeller. The Log Grab was a killer, as he fell twice. On the third attempt, he played it safe and waited for the log to stop moving entirely before moving on. The Jumping Spider, ironically enough, he actually go through on the first try, though it took extra time due to the shark attacks. He failed on the Half Pipe before marginally succeeding on the second try, took four tries to get up the Warped Wall, took a **_slow_** approach on the Ball Bridge, and finally, somehow, managed to make it through the Flying Squirrel and up the cargo net without falling. When he finally hit the buzzer, he collapsed. "And Cameron finishes with a spectacularly _unimpressive_ time of 11 minutes and 18 seconds." Chris began laughing mockingly as Cameron trudged down the stairs to rejoin his team. Zoey, noticing Cameron's sulk and Chris's laughter, pounded her fists together.

"Hey, why don't you back off the poor kid? He grew _up_ in a medical bubble and just took on the hardest obstacle course in the world! Lay off!" She shouted at Chris, perking Cameron up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chris sarcastically said as he walked towards Zoey. " _Who's_ the host of this show again?" He smirked, expecting no retaliation from Zoey.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Zoey grabbed his shirt collar and - quite effortlessly - lifted him up into the air. "I don't know. Who's next in line in case something, I don't know, _happens_ to you?" The arrogance in her voice drew the attention of everyone around her, including Chef.

"That would be _ME!_ " Yelled Topher in another delusional effort to gain Chris's spot. Chef retaliated by bashing Topher in the head with a stick, knocking him out.

"Thank you Chef." Chris shouted. "Also, the heck's gotten into you?" He said to Zoey, who simply growled at him.

 _[Confessional Cam: Mike]_

 _"I only saw Zoey's, uh, **coming out party** , after I got booted from Season 4, so this is pretty much new to me. And I'm not quite sure if it's the coolest thing ever, or the scariest."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Chef]_

 _"I never told Chris about Zoey's, uh, 'dark side.' Never thought it would come up again. Apparently I was wrong."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Cameron rushed to Zoey's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Zoey, stop. There's no need to defend me." As soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she seemingly snapped out of her trance. "I appreciate it, but don't screw things up for your team defending poor me."

Zoey dropped Chris - literally dropped him hard - and looked around frantically. "I'm sorry, w-what just happened?"

Chris weakly stood up, clearly disheveled. "Moving on. Next up, Trent!"

Trent stepped up but also struggled on the course. Though he only fell twice - once on the Jumping Spider and once on the Half Pipe - he was not fast enough overall to catch up to Katie's time. Once he hit the buzzer, he sulked, knowing he had failed. "And Trent is done! With a time of 5 minutes and 59 seconds! Not bad, but not enough to overtake Katie. Dave, you're up!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Shawn]_

 _"Part of me feels kinda bad Dave has to do every heat by himself. Then the rest of me kicks that part of me in the face because then I remember he's kind of a nutcase with his obsession of revenge on Sky and stuff. Oh, and also the part about him getting to choose the team that votes a player out if he wins. That's bad too."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Dave stepped up to the starting line. He took an approach similar to Katie. He took it very slow on each obstacle, keeping mind of the ones that were greased up and the ones that had the sharks and eels.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"Since I'm being forced to run every heat anyway, I figured it does me no good to go fast on the first try and use too much energy **or** fall in the water a lot. It's in my best interest to learn on the spot how each obstacle works and **then** crank it to eleven later on."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

So slow, in fact, that Dave had already gone beyond Katie's time by the time he reached the Half Pipe. Dave sadly did fall twice, once at the Floating Steps and once at the Log Grab. After that, however, he remained dry and finished the course with ease, albeit slowly. "And Dave finally hits the buzzer, clocking in at 7 minutes and 32 seconds! Which means, Katie has won the heat and the first point of the game goes to Team Ironheart!"

Team Ironheart started cheering, especially Katie. "I won! I can't believe it!"

"Now, onto the second heat!"

The second heat consisted of Heather vs Dawn vs Anne Marie vs Dave. Heather managed to complete the course without falling in the waters, despite some greased obstacles, clocking in at 3:49 (3:39 with the advantage Zoey gave her). Dawn went next and - surprisingly - performed well, also not falling in the water but unfortunately did not beat Heather's time, clocking in at 4:20. Next was Anne Marie, who unfortunately fell multiple times, especially on the Jumping Spider. But at least, she made it to the buzzer, only to clock in at 7:01.

Dave was the last one of the heat, and despite again failing to win, he bested his previous time, which did not go unnoticed. "And Dave finishes the second heat with a time of 5 minutes and 45 seconds, besting his previous time by nearly two full minutes!" Chris announced. Everyone chattered nervously among themselves.

 _[Confessional Cam: Jo]_

 _"It's like every sports movie ever produced: the underdog proves everyone who doubted him wrong and then they all look stupid. Except now, that stupidity could get one of us sent home...and one of us stuck with that turd!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Okay, so after two heats, it's Team Ironheart with two points! Everyone else has squat. But don't worry...there's still plenty of time left." Chris laughed.

The third heat consisted of Lindsay vs Amy vs Samey vs Dave. Lindsay was Team Ironheart's first real bad heat. Beyond falling on the first obstacle, she fell twice more before even reaching The Jumping Spider (which she ironically completed without falling). But it took her some time to actually make it to the final obstacle and the cargo net. When she reached the buzzer, she dropped to her knees and groaned, clocking in at 9:08 (9:18 minus ten second advantage). Now, it was Amy's turn.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dawn]_

 _"I cannot help but sense a brewing dark energy within Amy. I was always taught that holding in your emotions is detrimental to your health. And yet, I confess, I am terrified of what she would do if she were to release all of her rage on all of us."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Amy stepped up to the starting line...and completely obliterated the course. Getting past all of the grease traps _and_ the shark traps, Amy completed every single obstacle with relative ease. She took very short rests and kept herself moving, keeping the other contestants on her toes. When she reached the buzzer, she cheered joyously. "And Amy hits the buzzer! She clocks in at 3 minutes and 30 seconds! Our best run of the night so far!"

As Amy walked down the stairs towards her team, she glared menacingly at Samey. Samey stared her down without fear. Amy approached her team with a scowl on her face.

"You know, I had my doubts, but I gotta say, that was impressive." Duncan said as he held his hand out to shake. But Amy took the low road. Literally. Instead of shaking his hand, she kicked him square in his nuts, causing him to fall over withering in pain.

"That was for questioning my focus _and_ my discipline, you prick!" She screeched at him. She then approached DJ and did the same thing to him, causing him to cry out in pain. "Make that mistake again and when I'm done with you you'll be _begging_ for my foot to your wee area again!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Heather]_

 _"I stand corrected. Izzy, **now** you've been replaced."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Okay then...moving on. Next up, Samey!"

Samey took to the course. To the shock of pretty much everyone on Earth who ever lived, Samey proved to not only be competent on the course, but also dominant. She never fell once _and_ managed to avoid the sharks as well. She hit the buzzer with ease, and... "Samey finishes! In what's likely the most surprising run so far! She clocks in at...3 minutes and 30 seconds!" Everybody, including Amy, gasped loudly. "Wow! _That_ is impressive. We have a tie for first!" Amy growled loudly. As Samey came down to rejoin her team, Amy leered in her direction and grinded her teeth together. She was pissed. "Alright, it all comes down to Dave!"

Dave took to the course for the third time, and this time, he blew it out of the water. He cranked up his speed to 11, avoided slipping on the grease or falling prey to the sharks, and finished with an excellent time of 3:27, besting Amy and Samey by just the slimmest of margins. "And with a time of 3 minutes 27 seconds, Dave wins this heat! By just three seconds!" Everyone in the group gasped.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"I can't believe it! I actually won a heat! Wait until the chess team hears about it at home!" A brief silence. "They don't actually watch this show. They thing it's too grotesque. And...I can't exactly blame them."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Okay, all Stage 1 heats are done, and the current score is _Team Ironheart_ with 2 points, Dave with 1 point, and Teams _Lowlifes_ and _Underdogs_ with nada. But don't worry, there's still plenty of points left to be earned. Onto stage two!" Chris walked over to the next obstacle course, which appeared to be even bigger and more challenging than Stage 1. "Here on Stage 2, out contestants will be pushed even harder than on Stage 1. We started with the _Rope Jungle_. They'll have to use their wits and their muscles to swing their way through this labyrinth of ropes to the platform. Next up is the _Double Salmon Ladder_. Using their muscles, perfect coordination, and concentration, they'll have to hold onto this bar and leap up four rungs, before taking the leap of faith onto the next ladder, then making their way up three more rungs before completing the obstacle. Then comes the _Unstable Bridge_ , where they'll have to use their hands and arms to hold themselves up on this board that continues to widen as they go along before jumping off to the next platform. Next is the _Butterfly Wall._ They need to use the provided trampoline to get a good bounce onto the wall and then use it to spin around to the other side and leap off, grabbing the rope to pull themselves up and over. Then they'll have to make a dash and leap onto the _Metal Spin_ , and use the metal chains to spin around to the other platform, where, if they survive, they're primed for the _Wall Lift_ , where they need to use all their strength - if they have any left - to life up three walls of increasing weight, and then make a final sprint to the buzzer to stop the clock. Fastest times earn 2 points for your heat! Oh, and do be on the lookout for some of our signature Total Drama shake ups on this course..."

The heats were as follows: Mike vs Topher vs Shawn vs Dave, Geoff vs Jo vs Sky vs Dave, and Tyler vs Duncan vs Lightning vs Dave. Zoey again gave each of her teammates a 10 second advantage to work with.

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"There is no way I'm letting Dave intimidate me. He can try to get inside my head all he wants, but if he wants to beat me, he's gonna have to do it on the battle field like the rest of us!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Mike went first. This time, some of the rops on the Rope Jungle were greased up and the water below was stoked with eels and sharks. There was also another surprise on the Unstable Bridge: flamethrowers set up and hidden out of sight from all quadrants. They weren't close enough to cause any actual harm no matter where they were on the obstacle; they were only there to scare them. He passed through Rope Jungle despite finding greasy ropes and the sharks, but once he completed the Double Salmon Ladder, he got a taste of the flamethrowers. "What the heck?! Flamethrowers? Really!?"

"You are not in any danger of being harmed by the flamethrowers!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. "They are only there to scare you and make you pee yourselves."

Unfortunately, Mike lost his concentration long enough to fall off the Unstable Bridge. He had to do it again, but this time, managed to succeed. Though he took a slower approach to this course than what a typical Ninja Warrior athlete would, he managed to not fall off again, even getting past the Metal Spin before taking a short rest and conquering the Wall Lift and hitting the buzzer. He finished with a time of 4:00 even, which fell further to 3:50 after the advantage was applied.

 _[Confessional Cam: Mike]_

 _"I really haven't been able to access any of my alternate personalities since the All-Star season. And believe me, I've tried. In any case, the only one that probably would've been of any help was Manitoba. Vito may have more muscles, but Manitoba's actually more athletic."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Next was Topher, who...took the unusual step of narrating his own performance. Every step of the way. It annoyed the hell out of everybody, especially Chris, who sadly was powerless to stop him. Despite this, Topher performed extremely well on the course. Not only did he not fall once, but the flamethrowers didn't even intimidate him. It all added up to a stellar time of 3 minutes and 1 second. "AAAAAND Topher takes it!" Topher finished his narration, prompting Chris to slingshot a rock at Topher's face, causing him to fall and clutch his eye in pain.

"First of all, enough with the narration, it's annoying!" Chris yelled. "Secondly, you still got two people left before the heat's decided, genius!" He turned away from Topher's direction. "And I thought Courtney was annoying."

Shawn went next. Despite a few stumbles, he finished at 4:31, which was not enough to win the heat. Dave struggled mightily his first go around and finished with nearly double Shawn's time, at 8:25. Just like he declared, Topher took the heat, and did not hesitate to rub it in Chris's face.

Heat 2 consisted of Geoff vs Jo vs Sky vs Dave. Geoff went first and dominated the course. He didn't fall once and avoided both the grease traps and the sharks/eels. He made it look easy, finishing the course at 3:34, which dropped to 3:24 after applying the 10 second advantage Zoey gave him. However, it wasn't enough, as Jo managed to squeak by with a fantastic run, and a time of 3:00 even. But _that_ time was subsequently beaten by Sky, who finished with 2:50. Dave came close - very close - but ultimately fell short of besting Sky, finishing with a time of 3:11, more than halving his first run on Stage 2.

"Sky takes Heat 2!" Chris announced. "We have a three-way tie for first! But it's still anybody's game!"

Heat 3 consisted of Tyler vs Duncan vs Lightning vs Dave. Tyler went first, but his clumsiness got the best of him. On top of slipping on the greasy ropes on the first obstacle, he fell on the Double Salmon ladder, smacked his face in the Butterfly Wall, and fell twice on the Metal Spin. The Wall Lift was the easiest obstacle, ironically, for him. But by that point all hope was lost, and he finished with a disappointing time of 6 minutes and 59 seconds, which was knocked down to 6:49 after applying Zoey's advantage.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I think Tyler's a better athlete than Geoff, but his extremely clumsiness could end up being a problem for us."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _Lindsay sat there, face-palmed. "What can I say? I love Tyler, but even I knew this was coming."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Duncan easily bested his time, clocking in at 3:25, falling just once - on the Metal Spin. But Lightning then bested Duncan, just barely, at 3:23, where his only fall was on the Salmon Ladder. But the surprise, once again, was Dave, who shocked everybody by beating Lightning, finishing with a time of 3:13.

"And Dave wins the last heat of Stage 2! Here's how the teams currently stand. Teams Ironheart, Underdog, and Lowlifes are all tied with 2 points each, and it's Dave - DAVE - who has the edge with 3 points. But on Stage 3, heats are worth 3 points, so nobody's out of the mix yet!"

Chris walked over to the starting line on Stage 3. "Stage 3 is the toughest, gnarliest, most brutal obstacle course known to man! First, it's the _Pendlum Swing_ , where contestants will have to hold on to this giant pendulum and generate enough momentum to grab onto the next obstacle, the _Floating Boards_. Suspended 20 feet above the water, contestants will have to use precision and lower body strength to make their way across these 4 floating boards. Next is a classic of Ninja Warrior - the _Ultimate Cliffhanger_. Relying on only upper body strength, they'll have to hold onto these bars, just 2 1/2 inches thick, then make not one, but TWO daring leaps to transition to the next section. Then comes the _Ultimate Body Prop_! They'll need to salvage whatever is left to hold themselves up as they trek through a 30-foot long, upwardly-curved body prop, and then transition onto the _Hang Climb_ , climbing upside down at 45 degrees before taking on the _Spider Flip._ Use the I-beam to maneuver your way across and upward, then make a daring 6-feet wide leap to the other side, and then make your way to the final obstacle, the _Flying Bar_ , where you'll need to use your entire body to kip your way across four landing pads spread five feet across. Remember to watch out for the greasy obstacles and the shark infested waters! Winners of each heat earn 3 points for their team! If we have a tie for first after this round, we'll go to the coveted, much sought after Stage 4 for an epic climb off!"

The first stage 3 heat was Zoey vs DJ vs Jasmine vs Dave.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I decided not to use any advantage on myself and split the last 60 seconds I had to the other two heats. I trust myself to **crush** this course, and it goes wrong, I'll take the fall. But I'm not letting my team go out there without enough weapons to win!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Zoey went first. Without an advantage to use, she had only her abilities and instincts. Both of those served her fairly well on the course. Despite falling once - on the Body Prop - she managed to get through mostly unscathed and finished with a time of 6:20.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"You know, I'm not thrilled with how I did, but these courses are absurdly difficult. Those guys train for these courses consistently throughout the year and make it look like child's play."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

DJ was next, and not only did he not fall, he went faster than Zoey, especially on the Body Prop, clocking in at 6:07. Jasmine was next. Her height made the Body Prop a challenge; she fell twice and ultimately it cost her, as she finished with a time of 7:09. Dave performed the worst of all of them in the first heat, falling several times and needing a total of 6 tries on the Body Prop before he finally got past it. He finished Heat 1 with a time of nearly 20 minutes, making Zoey the winner.

"And DJ wins the first heat! Team Lowlifes takes the lead with 5 points, but it's still anybody's game!"

The next heat consisted of Katie vs Amy vs Sky vs Dave. Zoey had opted to give 30 seconds each to both Katie and Geoff, who was running the final heat. Katie was determined to prove herself after what she considered a disappointing first try. Despite Stage 3 being far more daunting, she buckled down and hit the course like her life depended on it. She went slowly, but did not fall once, not even on the Body Prop. She would also - astonishingly - give one of the best performances on the Flying Bar, before finally hitting the buzzer and clocking in at 7:08, which was bumped down to 6:38 thanks to Zoey's advantage. Her performance earned her high praise and applause from her contemporaries. Even Chris was applauding, and he never applauds.

 _[Confessional Cam: DJ]_

 _"If there's one person that I think's gunning for "Breakout Player" of the season, it's Katie. Only because she didn't really get a chance to prove herself the last time she competed. She looked like dynamite in today's challenge."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Amy was next. Despite concerns that her anger and lust for revenge on Samey would sour her concentration, she squashed all doubts about it by turning in an outstanding performance, crushing Katie's time by clocking in at 6:15. And once again, when she returned to her team, she rejected all their outreaching of praise and scoffed. Sky, however, proceeded to beat Amy's time, clocking in at 5:44. Dave fell short, clocking in at 6:09, making Sky the winner.

Katie, upon learning the result, hung her head in shame, only for Zoey to intervene. "Hey, don't you dare feel sorry for yourself. You were terrific out there!"

"But I didn't win..." She sulked.

"Doesn't mean we're gonna lose, though. There's still one more heat left."

The final heat was Geoff vs Jo vs Samey vs Dave. At the moment, the scores stood as follows:

 **Team Ironheart:** 2

 **Team** **Lowlifes:** 5

 **Team Underdogs:** 5

 **Dave** : 3

Geoff went first. He successful completed the course without falling, but taking a much needed rest following the Body Prop cost him some time. He finished at 6:19, which was bumped down to 5:49 thanks to the advantage Zoey gave him. He was beaten out by Jo, however, and her time of 5:45. Jo, however, was then beaten out by Samey and her time of 5:39. It all came down to Dave.

"We have one competitor left to run!" Chris announced, turning to Dave. "Dave, right now you're trailing Teams Lowlife and Underdogs by 2. If you win this heat right now, you'll win the challenge! If not, Samey wins it for her team!"

Dave stepped up to the starting line. When the buzzer sounded, he took off.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"Don't ever let anybody tell you that revenge can't be a good motivator for you. It all depends on the circumstances."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Just as he had predicted, Dave managed to summon every little bit of energy he had left to complete Stage 3 with ease and just inch out ahead of Samey by one second.

"AND DAVE IS THE WINNER!" Chris announced. As Dave fell to his knees in agony, everyone on the ground remained shocked and dumbfounded. "Dave has won this challenge!" Dave returned to the ground with the other contestants. "Okay, Dave! You've got some serious decisions to make. First, as a reward for besting all three of the other teams _by yourself_ , we're erasing the scoreboards completely, and _you_ get to choose the team that goes to elimination!"

Dave cheered gleefully, then took his attention to the teams in front of him.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"This was actually a tough call. I wanted to stick it to Sky by sending her team to elimination, but nothing would throw off her game more than if I was on her team. But then...maybe she would try to sabotage me by throwing challenges on purpose hoping to send me home...Gah, this is so hard!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

After delibrations, Dave pointed to Duncan's team, sending them to elimination and sparing Sky from the chopping block.

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"On the one hand, Dave's clearly driven by revenge and I know he's gonna be focused quite a lot on me. On the other hand, it totally beats having him on my team."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Dave has made his decision. Team Lowlifes, you're going to elimination!"

"This is so unfair, you know." Jo protested.

"And this surprises you...? Okay! Big Decision number 2: one member of Team Lowlifes will be spared from the chopping block tonight. Dave, who's that person gonna be?"

"I choose...Amy." Dave smirked. Amy celebrated her safety and the others groaned.

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"Because of course he would choose **her**."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"And so the stage is set. Team Lowlifes is heading to elimination, and Amy is safe from the chopping block."

"Wait a minute..." Amy interrupted. "Since Dave's going to be on our team...does this mean _we_ get seats in First Class too?" She suggested, which got her teammates talking.

"Oh no no no no no, no!" Chris interrupted everyone. "Nice try, but no. _Dave_ gets First Class to himself for winning the challenge. _You_ guys all get Loser Class!"

"But Dave is going to be on _our_ team!" Cameron groaned.

"Yes, he will. _Tomorrow_. But tonight, he's on his own, and so are you." Chris laughed. "Which reminds me." He turned to Dave. "Dave, Big Decision number 3: as the winner of today's challenge, you get exclusive access to our Winner's Station. And since you're getting First Class all to yourself anyways, it only makes sense that tonight's choices for rewards are all luxuries!" Chris cackled smugly as the others groaned.

"Sweet!" Dave celebrated. Afterwards he looked around looking for the Winner's Station. "Um...where _is_ the Winner's Station?"

"There!" Chris pointed up at the Tower - Stage 4 of Mount Midoryama. "All the way at the top of that tower lies the Winner's Station. Choose one envelope for yourself - but _**don't open it**_ until you get back to the plane. Got it? Good! Off you go!"

"But wait, how am I supposed to get up there?"

"You _**climb the rope**_! Duh!"

Dave sighed. "I thought this part would be easy."

"You clearly don't know me at all."

* * *

Back on the plane, the losing teams all stewed in Loser Class. Team Lowlifes awaited their call to elimination, while the others had to process the fact that they were all beaten out by Dave. DAVE!

"Hey Zoey?" Cameron spoke to Zoey. "Thanks again for sticking up for me back there. Chris can be a real pain

Zoey raised and eyebrow, but smiled. "Sure Cameron. It was no trouble, really." She kept her smile on until Cameron turned away. Then she turned her attention to Mike, who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mike, this is going to sound really bad, but...I have no idea what he's talking about." It was Mike's turn to raise an eyebrow.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"So...There have been times where I would, like, black out, and I'll lose track of what's happening. And then I'll come back to and I won't remember anything. I have no idea what's going on." Zoey gasped. "Oh gosh, do **I** have Multiple Personality Disorder too?"  
_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"You mean you don't remember Chris mocking Cameron during the challenge and you going all commando and standing up for him?"

Zoey shook her head.

"Wow. I mean, you were awesome, you even physically intimidated Chris."

"I did?"

"Oh yeah! We actually saw him quivering and stuff. It was great!"

"Oh. Well, cool, then. I guess..." Zoey smiled sheepishly, but then looked away in embarrassment. Mike embraced her.

"Zoe, chill. You were great, and if nothing else, at least we know you have our backs, right?" Zoey's smile grew warmer as she returned Mike's hug.

"Right."

* * *

 **Elimination**

It was time for the first elimination of the season, with Team Lowlifes (And Dave for some reason) front and center. "Welcome, one and all, to the first elimination of the season!"

"Um, why am _I_ here?" Dave pondered.

"Because I'm the host and I say so." Chris retorted back. Dave shrugged. "Don't worry, Dave, your reward for winning the challenge is being set up for you in First Class. But for now, we have business to tend to. Tomorrow, Dave is a member of Team Lowlifes. But tonight, somebody else is getting tossed. Now, to the voting! Up in the Loser Class bathroom, you'll find passports with the faces of each player eligible for the chopping block. Simply stamp the passport with the player you want to oust. Remember, Amy is safe - again, thanks to Dave - so someone else is taking the plunge. Alright...go vote!" Everybody stood up, including Dave. "Except you, Dave. You're not a team member yet, you don't get a vote."

Dave groaned, face palmed, and sat back down.

After everyone took their turn voting, Chris returned with passports in hand a a plate full of packs.

"I have the results with me. Also with me is a very special treat, completely new to the Total Drama lore. Those who are staying will receive..." He picked up one of the packs. "A pack of freshly produced, completely original, Total Drama trading cards!" The contestants all murmured positively upon hearing those words. "That's right: it's our newest promotional product, and _you_ guys are getting a sneak peek at them before they even hit the market! Total Drama Trading Cards: five cards per pack, guaranteed to heighten your love of our show, or you're not a real fan! Ha ha! And now...the results. The following players are safe: Amy, Duncan, Jo, DJ, Dawn..."

With each name, he tossed the corresponding player a pack of cards.

"That leaves us with Cameron and Topher. Cameron, you're on the chopping block because you completely screwed the pooch at the challenge. Sometimes brains really _aren't_ better than brawn. And Topher, you're on the chopping block because you're an annoying prick that doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Topher raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's _my_ reasoning. I have no idea why the others would hate you. Regardless, the team has spoken. The final pack goes to..."

"...Topher." Chris tossed Topher the final pack of cards, leaving Cameron packless.

He sighed, stood up, and walked towards the door. "So I guess it's the Drop of Shame for me, huh?"

"Actually, no. We've got something brand new for you." Chris pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Within seconds, the roof of the room opened up. Chris tossed Cameron a parachute. "I'm gonna need you to stand in the middle of the room!"

Hesitantly, and in fear of being picked up by Chef, Cameron slowly walked to the middle. "What's going on-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Without any warning, the floor Cameron was standing out thrust him out and through the hole into the unforgiving sky. Everyone but Chris gasped.

"Behold, our newest method of elimination: The Launchpad of Shame! Don't worry, I'm, like, 99% sure that his parachute works. Ha ha!" Chris turned to the camera. "One down, 21 to go. What's next for our remaining contestants? Find out next time, here, on _**TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR THE SEQUEL!**_ "

* * *

 **End of Episode 2!**

 **I'm glad to be done with this episode :) I'm not overly thrilled with the pacing of it, so I'm hoping to iron everything out as I go along.**

 **As always, R &R! **


	3. Bored Game

**Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel**

 **Episode 3: Bored Game**

 **Original Post: August 16, 2017**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Total Drama_ or any of its related properties, characters, or ideas.**

* * *

 **Remaining Players**

 **Team Ironheart**

Zoey; Mike; Heather; Geoff; Katie; Lindsay; Tyler

 **Team Lowlifes**

Duncan; DJ; Topher; Jo; Amy; Dawn; Dave

 **Team Underdog**

Samey; Jasmine; Shawn; Trent; Lightning; Sky; Anne Maria

 **Eliminated:** Cameron (1st)

* * *

 _"Previously on Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel! Our 22 hopefuls were divided into their teams, with poor, whiny Dave left out in the cold. But, rather than facing our new Launchpad of Shame, he was tasked with taking on the 3 other teams all by ourselves, in our Ninja Warrior-styled obstacle course challenge! While our legal team sorted out the angry calls from NBC, our contestants took to the course to challenge themselves in a way only those trained enough and old enough to take on the course! We had some amazing runs, **and** some amazing failures. But in the end, it was Dave, the comeback kid, who was left without a team after Sky, his former lust, burned him once more, who emerged victorious. His win gave him the power to pick the team who felt the stingy hand of elimination. In the end, it was Team Lowlifes who met that fate, and it was former bubble boy Cameron who became the first victim of our brand new Launchpad of Shame!"_

Chris, situated in First Class, walked onto the screen and towards Dave, who was receiving a seaweed wrap. "And for his reward, Dave's being treated to an all-expenses paid super pamper-y spa day! For one! But now, the hard part begins. How will Dave blend in with his new team?" Chris took out a pack of cards. "And what's in these brand new Total Drama trading card packs we're giving to our losers this season? These questions and more will be answered...eventually...on _**TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR, THE SEQUEL!**_ "

* * *

 _[Total Drama theme plays]_

* * *

The moon shined into the Loser Class window, where all but Dave sat in anticipation of their next challenge. "This is bogus." Duncan piped up. "Why are we in Loser Class when _Dave_ is in First Class enjoying who knows what?"

"Because, technically, we _are_ losers." Amy said. "Dummy."

"It would be easy to allow our energies to be clouded by doubt and despair." Dawn chipped in. "But I sense that our fortunes will improve soon enough."

"Are you some kind of fortune teller or something? Cause I don't believe in that kind of gibberish."

"On the contrary, I'm-"

"Honey, that was a rhetorical question."

"So guys, what do we do with these card packs?" Topher asked, holding his up.

"Wouldn't _you_ know?" DJ snarked. "You wanna take over Chris's job, don't you? Shouldn't you know what we're supposed to do?" Everyone else in the room snickered under their breath. Topher was not impressed.

"You know what? Screw it, I say we open them. What's the worst that could happen?"

"There could be poisonous traps inside that turn you into an undead zombie?" Everybody turned to Shawn and raised collective eyebrows. "What? You asked."

Topher shrugged it off and proceeded to open the pack. "Whoa...cool!" Topher pulled out the contents of the pack: five trading cards. He revealed them to his party. "Check it out! Chris wasn't kidding. There's trading cards of all of us! Look, I got a Gold rare Duncan, a Sadie, a...shark, ooh, here's Camp Wawanakwa! And...a Platinum Chris card." Topher sighed.

"That's cool!" DJ exclaimed as he opened his pack. "I got a...Platinum rare Chris card?"

"So did I." Duncan said.

"And me." Added Amy. "What's the deal?"

"I thought "Platinum Rare" implied that it's, like, impossibly hard to get it." Jo scoffed as she opened her pack. She gasped, and angrily took her cards out. "Look, I got _**TWO**_ Chris cards!"

"So did I." Dawn held up her Chris cards. This was followed by the sound of maniacal laughter from none other than Chris himself.

"So...how are our losers liking their gift?" He laughed again.

"Has anybody ever told you you're a raging narcissist?" Jo exclaimed.

"Only everybody that I've ever met. I consider it a compliment."

"Of course you do." Jo began the process of trying to damage her cards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Chris snickered.

"And why not?"

"These cards are not just a parting token for losers this season. They serve an actual purpose."

"And what exactly would that purpose be?" Duncan piped up.

"IF you survive long enough in the competition, you'll find out. In the meantime, landing is in 2 hours! Get ready for your next challenge!"

* * *

The plane landed safely in its second location -New York City, New York. More specifically, the busiest part of New York City. From an overhead shot, it was noticed that several sidewalk tiles were labeled with different labels and messages. Even parts of the busy street were marked in a way to indicate it was part of the game board as well. "Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris shouted over the blaring horns of the many passing cars.

"Why are we near a busy as heck street?" Heather complained. "Aren't reality shows supposed to block off the parts of the Earth they're using for filming?"

"But that would've sucked all the fun out of today. Haha! But don't worry, we've covered our butts, and Total Drama will not accept any legal responsibility should one or more of you become victims to vehicular recklessness." Chris laughed happily. "Okay, time for the challenge. If you turn your attention to our giant monitor, you'll notice that we've managed to turn this bustling city into a gigantic board game."

"You know, I'm pretty sure I've seen this before..." Heather again complained.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But this time we actually covered ourselves."

* * *

In a cutaway, we cut to a small town way far away from any Total Drama action, where a triangular-headed boy and an F-head-shaped boy sit underneath a tree surrounded by piles of money.

"Hey Ferb, what do you think we should do with all of this loot?" He asked? The other boy shrugged.

* * *

"We may be taking some inspiration from other source materials for this season, but that doesn't mean we're not adding the Total Drama flavor to them!" Chris continued.

"I don't think that word means what you think it means." Duncan retorted, which soured Chris's mood briefly.

"Anyway...the objective of today's challenge is to race around our "game board" and make it back here to win the challenge. To my right, you'll notice there are 15 machine-operated pads prepared for the challenge - five for each team. They're colored specifically for your team. Yellow is Team Ironheart, Red is Team Underdogs, and Black is Team Lowlifes. This will be what you use to get around the board. You won't have to actually do anything with them, though. They're programmed to work as instructed. Your pad will automatically move around the board according to either your dice roll or a corresponding game card that commands it to move a certain way. Which brings me to the next element...our board is littered with spaces with certain labels on them. These labels will have an adverse effect on the gameplay. The first label is "Trivia." Land on this square, and you'll have to answer a trivia question. These questions can range on topics such as historic events, cultural knowledge, even some Total Drama trivia is mixed in. Or, it could just be the most nonsensical random question ever. Now, it is imperative - _**IMPERATIVE**_ \- that you answer correctly. If you don't answer your question right, your roll is voided and you must go back to the space you started at."

Everyone gasped.

"Hold your gasps. The next label is "Challenge," and this is where things get interesting. When you land on a challenge square, your teammates will be given a quick challenge they'll have to complete, or your roll is voided and you'll be forced to go back to your previous square."

"Teammates?" Tyler questioned.

"Oh yeah, segway. You'll remember I said there were only _15_ pads at the starting line. That's because two players from each team will be hanging back with me at our control panel. And - unless the challenge card says otherwise - these are the players who will have to complete the challenges and maintain _your_ spot on the board."

More audible gasps.

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _"This sucks! I really don't wanna let my team down with any challenges." She paused and pondered momentarily. "But then again, I **know**_ _I'll completely bomb the trivia portion..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"And what will we be using to determine the challenges?" Chris asked as Chef Hatchet walked into the scene rolling in the Wheel of Misfortune, now vastly updated cosmetically with a shinier look, better - and more - spaces with cards loaded in them - some spaces containing several cards and others containing only a couple - and an updated spinner. "Our new and improved Wheel of Misfortune! When a Challenge square is landed on, you'll spin the wheel and then select a Challenge card, which will determine the challenge to be performed. Pay close attention to the layout. The fewer cards that are in the space you land, the harder the challenges.

"The third special label to watch out for is our "Sabotage" squares. If you land on this square, your teammates who stay behind get to pick a random "Sabotage" card, which negatively impacts someone's standing on the game board."

"How so?" Dave asked.

"What part of "random" did you not understand?!" Chris bellowed back. Dave backed away in silence. "And finally, our last special square is our "Roll Again" squares. This one is pretty self-explanatory. You land on this square, you earn a second dice roll for your turn."

"So...how do you "win?" Zoey asked.

"To win today's challenge, all five team members on the board must return to this spot and cross the finish line. But that's not all! Once they do, they must join their remaining 2 team members and start working on a gigantic, 500-piece jigsaw puzzle. Oh, and each team has a different puzzle so no cheating, heh heh. First team to get all their team members across the finish line _AND_ complete the jigsaw puzzle wins Immunity, First Class seats to our next destination, and access to our Winner's Station! Team that comes in last faces elimination and the Launchpad of Shame!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Topher]_

 _"I'm in a great spot for my team! Not only am I in great physical shape to take on any bonehead challenge our **"host** **"** throws at us, but my knowledge of Total Drama lore is top notch." He remained silent for a moment. "Becoming friends with Sierra actually **does** have their advantages."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Teams, right now you'll have to choose which two members of your team will hang back with me and await their challenge demands."

The teams took a moment to confer with each other. When the dust cleared, the players remaining back with Chris were:

 **Team Ironheart:** Zoey  & Geoff

 **Team Lowlifes** : Duncan & DJ

 **Team Underdogs:** Jasmine  & Trent

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"Strategically, it just made more sense to let our stronger competitors handle the challenges on the sidelines. And now, I'm expecting this to blow up in all of our faces somehow. It is Chris we're dealing with."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Amy]_

 _"I'm actually kind of insulted Duncan didn't think I could handle the sideline Challenges. I hope he realizes that if we lose this challenge because **they** screwed the pooch, he's gone."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

The remaining 15 competitors took to their designated game piece and waited for further instruction. "The teams are set!" In the background, Chef Hatchet walked in carrying a larger than normal six-sided die. "TO keep things consistent, Chef Hatchet will be dealing with the game cards. Now, we'll determine the order in which the teams go with a dice roll." Chef threw the die towards the group of players. The die hit Shawn square in the face.

"Ow! That wasn't funny when you did it last season either!" Shawn protested.

"And it looks like Team Underdogs gets to go first! Shawn, toss the die into the air and duck." Chris ordered. Shawn tossed the die in the air and it ended up landing near Heather's pad. Heather shrieked. "Team Ironheart goes second! Which means Team Lowlifes gets sloppy thirds." Everyone, including Chef, immediately averted their eyes to Chris. "That...that didn't come out right. Uh...OKAY! Now we know the order of the teams, but it's up to you to decide amongst yourselves the order in which your team rolls." Everyone took a few minutes to discuss, and - thanks to maneuvering by the auto-programmed pads - lined up in the order they chose to roll.

The order was as follows:

 **Underdogs** : Shawn, Sky, Anne Marie, Lightning, Samey

 **Ironheart:** Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, Katie

 **Lowlifes** : Jo, Amy, Dave, Topher, Dawn

"Alright, I'm liking what I'm seeing. Everybody ready? The Challenge begins...now! Team Underdog, you're up first! Shawn, go!"

Shawn was tossed the die. He threw it high in the air. It landed on 5. "A ha! Yes!" But his celebration was cut short when his pad abruptly hit the board and moved to the fifth space, which was labeled "Trivia."

"And Shawn's starting us off with a trivia question! Chef?" Chef handed Chris a Trivia card. "Shawn, if you get this right, you get to stay on that square. Otherwise, it's back to the starting line for you! Ha ha ha...okay, your question is... _What day is Thanksgiving celebrated in Canada?_ "

"Oh, that's easy! It's always the second Monday of October!"

"That is correct! You get to keep your square. Heather, you're up for Team Ironheart."

Heather took the die and tossed it, landing on a 1. "One? Seriously?" Her pad moved to the first square. It contained no labels.

"The good news is, you landed on a blank square, so you're spared...for now. Jo, you're up!"

Jo rolled a 6, landing on the first Challenge square.

"And Jo lands on a Challenge square! Duncan, spin the Wheel of Misfortune!" Duncan walked over to the Wheel of Misfortune and gave it a light spin, landing on a wedge that had five cards in it. Chris took a card out. "Okay, Duncan and DJ, your challenge is balance a bowl of flaming hot peppers on your head for 10 seconds."

Duncan and DJ both looked at each other. "That sounds...easy. What's the catch?" DJ inquired.

"Good question. The catch is...they'll be literally on fire."

"Still doesn't seem that hard."

"You misunderstand me. The _bowls_ will be on fire." Both Duncan and DJ went bug-eyed. "That's right. You have to maintain a calm, collective center while balancing a flaming bowl carrying flaming hot peppers for 10 seconds. If even a single pepper falls to the ground, Jo will be sent right back to the starting line." This caused Jo to leer in their direction while Chef set up the challenge,. Both he and Chris placed bowls on DJ and Duncan's heads respectively and filled them with peppers. Then they each got a lighter and had it ready. "Remember, 10 seconds, or Jo goes back to the starting line. Ready? And...go!" On "go," Chris and Chef both lit the bowls on fire. Duncan and DJ immediately started dancing around in paranoia. Despite losing their balance multiple times, they managed to survive the 10 seconds without a pepper falling out of either bowl. "And...done! Congratulations you two! You've completed the challenge, so no penalty for Jo!" Duncan and DJ furiously threw the bowls off their heads and continued running around in a frenzy, now with their heads on fire. Chef chased them around with a fire extinguisher. "Yeah...okay, while Chef is busy putting out those fires, onward with the game!"

Sky rolled next, getting a 2 and landing on a blank space. Next was Lindsay who, because of course, rolled a 5 and landed on the Trivia square. "No!" Lindsay moaned.

"Yes!" Chris shouted as he was handed a Trivia card. "Lindsay, your question is... _What fast food franchise has the most worldwide locations?_ "

"Fast food?" Lindsay laughed. "Silly Chris, foods can't grow legs." This response drew groans from literally everybody, including Chris.

"Wow, what a surprise, you answered wrong." Chris said flatly. "The correct answer was...oddly enough, _Subway!_ Subway! Eat fresh!" Chris said through gritted teeth holding a thumbs up awkwardly.

 _[Confessional Cam: Chris]_

 _"The only downside to having all these sponsors is when I have to do a stupid ad break for them. I can't ad-lib or anything! It's so annoying, I am **not** a born salesperson."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

The game continued on for a while. Everyone finally got onto the board. The standings on the board were as follows:

 **Shawn**  
 **Heather**  
 **Topher**  
 **Amy**  
 **Samey**  
 **Dave**  
 **Lightning**  
 **Sky**  
 **Jo**  
 **Katie**  
 **Mike**  
 **Tyler**  
 **Anne Marie**  
 **Dawn**  
 **Lindsay**

It was Shawn's turn again to roll. He rolled a 3, which took him to a "Sabotage" square. "And Shawn lands on our first Sabotage square of the game!" Chris yelled, as Chef handed him a Sabotage card. "Congratulations! Thanks to Shawn, one random contestant is now going to be sent back...five spaces!"

"Alright!" Shawn cheered. Unfortunately, that cheered would be short lived. Thanks to the random mechanical make up of the game pieces, Shawn had no control over who was going to be victimized by the sabotage.

"You might wanna hold on to that applause, buddy." Chris warned. Without any hint whatsoever, Lightning found himself being thrust back five spaces, now landing behind Sky and ahead of Jo.

"Sha-what!?" He shrieked in outrage. "What is this trickery!?"

"Hey, wait a minute! He's on _my_ team!" Shawn protested.

"Yeah...I never said it wouldn't hurt your team. Bwahahaha!"

Heather was next to roll again. She rolled a 6, taking her to a "Roll again" square. "Jackpot!" She yelled, as she was handed the die again. She rolled it, rolling a 2 and landing on a "Trivia" square.

"Okay, Heather, it's time for a Trivia question." Chef handed Chris a Trivia card. "Ooh, and it's a _Total Drama_ Trivia question. Get ready! Okay, Heather, for your question... _Give me the name of the challenge imposed where the objective was to go the longest without sleeping._ "

Heather scoffed. "That one is _too_ easy. It was the Awake-a-thon. It was also the day I formed my very first Total Drama alliance."

"Oh yeah, that's something to look back on _fondly._ Nevertheless, you are correct!"

As the game was proceeding, Jo decided to take it on herself to attempt to win over Sky and Lightning. "Hey, listen here..." She whispered to them. "Keep on your toes. This group will eat you alive."

"Oh, you're trying to bait me into an alliance, aren't you?" Sky could instantly see through Jo's make-nice.

"I forgot, you're the quietly intelligent one.. That'll serve you well here. You know, if you survive long enough."

"Why should Lightning trust _you_?" Barked Lightning. " _You're_ the reason I was booted out the last time I competed!"

"No, you were booted out because you're an incompetent moron who doesn't understand basic math." Jo retorted. "But you're also one of the strongest competitors out here. If the three of us were to work together, we could annihilate the competition and then duke it out for the $10 Million ourselves."

"And what if you just stab us in the back and take the money for yourself? Lightning does _not_ take well to being double-crossed."

"That _is_ a fair concern." Sky interjected.

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"I'm not too fond of the idea of getting mixed up in alliances and gameplay and stuff." Sky confessed. "But I suppose if I **had** to get into an alliance, getting into one with Jo wouldn't be so bad. Too bad it would be mean getting into one with Lightning too. Ugh! He's such a maroon!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"How can we know we can trust you?"

"You're absolutely right. You _don't_ know. But are you willing to chance it and go at it alone? Face it, you two are two of the strongest competitors from your respective generations, which makes you two of the biggest threats. You can't just assume somebody will have your back in this game."

"Even our own teammates?"

"The teams _are_ going to merge eventually, you know. Just...think about it." She smirked and turned away.

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"As much as I think Jo is kind of annoying, she's not entirely wrong here. Once we get to the merge, the only way to guarantee that I stay in this game is to win the challenges and win Immunity every single time. That's an incredibly tall task. I...guess it wouldn't hurt to make some new allies here? I just don't know if I want to be in one with **Jo**."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

Some time passed. The game got quite interesting around the middle of it. Several Challenge squares were landed on, resulting in challenges such as: surviving 10 seconds in a sumo ring wrestling an angry bear, being strapped to a body stretcher and lasting 10 seconds without crying in pain, and finishing an entire bowl of freezing cold ice cream in 10 seconds without collapsing from brain freeze. Sabotage squares were also activating, causing utter mayhem on the game board and rearranging the leader board in many different ways. After some time was taken for things to reset, the order was as follows:

 **Amy  
** **Sky  
** **Tyler** **  
Jo** **  
Shawn**  
 **Topher**  
 **Samey  
** **Mike** **  
** **Katie** **  
** **Heather  
** **Dawn**  
 **Dave**  
 **Lightning**  
 **Anne Marie**  
 **Lindsay**

It was Lindsay's turn to roll. Lindsay was the farthest back of everyone else, literally still at the starting line. The Trivia questions were her kryptonite. She rolled the dice, and it came up 6, meaning she avoided the Trivia square (finally) and instead landed on a Challenge square, meaning now her not going back to the beginning **_AGAIN_** was in the hands of Zoey and Geoff. They spun the Wheel of Misfortune and landed on a wedge with three cards in it. "Ooh...this one's going to be fairly hard." Chris said smugly. "Remember, you _have_ to complete the challenge for Lindsay to keep her spot on the board. Okay, Zoey and Geoff..."

Chef and interns set up the challenge, placing down a zone and filling it with super hot coal while setting up two safe plates immune from the coal. "For your challenge, you have to perform a hand stand for 10 seconds while standing on this piping hot coal. If you come out of your hand stand _or_ exit this area before the 10 seconds expire, you fail, and Lindsay has to go back to the starting line. Again!" Zoey and Geoff stepped onto the safe, heat-proof stones and awaited their signals. "10 seconds, starting... _ **NOW!**_ "

They proceeded to go into hand stands on the raging hot coal. To them, it felt like time had slowed to a crawl.

 _[Confessional Cam: Geoff]_

 _"I almost forgot how intense and deranged this game could get. Now I'm starting to see why Bridgette blew off coming back without so much as a second look."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Fortunately for Lindsay, they both managed to survive, allowing her to keep her spot and FINALLY get away from the starting line.

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _"After so many questions I couldn't answer, I was so relieved my teammates came through for me in the mini challenge. After this, I need to really step up and prove that I deserve to stay. And I never thought I'd say this, but...I'd rather have an eating contest than answer another trivia question ever again! Even any of the disgusting crap Chef cooks up!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Chef]_

 _"Don't these brats realize that the bad cooking is intentional? I'm actually pretty dang good in real life, if I do say so myself. I wanted to try out for MasterChef, but my Total Drama reputation precedes me..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

A little more time passed, and the game progressed wildly. Sabotages were thrown left and right, completely screwing up the board. Challenges were enacted like it was a marathon of torment. At this point, the game was starting to wind down. The leaderboard was as follows:

 **Samey  
** **Lightning** **  
** **Mike** **  
** **Amy  
** **Jo** **  
** **Tyler  
** **Heather** **  
** **Dawn** **  
** **Anne Marie** **  
Shawn  
** **Sky** **  
** **Katie** **  
** **Dave**  
 **Topher**  
 **Lindsay**

The top five players on the leaderboard were all within 10 squares of the finish line. But the last five squares consisted of either Trivia of Challenge squares. Samey was the closest - only five squares away. The start of the final phase of the challenge was within her grasp. Unfortunately, there was yet one more twist Chris had yet to reveal.

"Update time! It looks like we have five competitors within 10 squares of the finish line. Two from Team Underdog, two from Team Lowlifes, and one from Team Ironheart. Samey, you're five squares away from being the first one to cross the finish line."

"Yes!" She cheered. "In your face, Amy!" Which made Amy seeth.

"Hold the self-congratulatory parade there. There's anotheraspect of this challenge that I haven't yet divulged. You see, in order to actually cross the finish line, you have to...roll an exact number!" The gasps started. "Hold your gasps. Samey, since you're five squares away, you need to roll a five exactly to hit the final square. But that's not all. You'll notice that the last square is also a Challenge square, which means it'll be up to your teammates to bail you out and get you across the finish line! _Now_ you may gasp." The gasps resumed.

 _[Confessional Cam: Samey]_

 _"It's always **something** with this game!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Jo]_

 _"The only way I'm gonna actually get anywhere this time around is if I ally myself with the strongest people. But Lightning's clearly a no-go, and frankly I don't blame him. Sky, however, I think I can get to...especially if Dave sticks around for a while..." Jo proceeded to snicker and rub her hands together maniacally. But she caught herself fast and stopped. "Yeah I'm never doing that again, that's just weird."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

It was Samey's turn to roll, and - as luck would have it - she rolled a five. But now, sitting on the final square, it was up to Jasmine and Trent to do their part and get her over the line. "First try, and she makes it to the final square!" Chris announced as Jasmine went to spin the wheel, but was stopped. "Uh uh uh! One more thing - the final challenge to get your players over the finish line will not come from the Wheel of Misfortune. Oh no, we want to make you _earn_ it! So these final challenges will come from...yours truly!" Chris laughed as he reached into his pocket and took out a card. "Jasmine and Trent...to get Samey across the finish line and get one step closer to starting work on your puzzle to win the challenge..." Chef brought out a crate that was relentlessly jumping all around, with growling noises heard from inside. "You two have to survive 10 seconds in this crate with a wild and _hungry_ Yeti. If you can do that without yelling "Uncle," you complete the challenge and Samey gets to cross the finish line!"

Jasmine and Trent exchanged bug-eyed shock, then looked over at Samey, who could only muster the weakest and frailest of support. "Y-You can do this, guys. That Yeti's no match for you two." She said, trying to muster up a smile that resembled hope and fear at once.

 _[Confessional Cam: Samey]_

 _"Of course I'm not just going to say "you guys are going to die in there." But I can't lie...I legitimately thought they could die in there."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Trent]_

 _"All I could think of was when Eva stared this psychotic beast down back on Total Drama Island and made it look super easy. Then I remembered that Eva is a physical freak of nature. I'm just a scrawny musician wannabe. I'm lucky I'm going in there with Jasmine, who clearly knows how to handle herself. But even still, I couldn't help but think "I am way too young to be needing a will."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Jasmine]_

 _"I've actually fought wild animals in the jungle for years. But nothing on Total Drama resembles anything close to reality. So, naturally I was nervous."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Jasmine and Trent cautiously entered the crate to await their destiny...or death. "Okay! Ten seconds starts...NOW!" The door shut behind them, and the crate began to rattle violently. The sounds of roaring and screaming vibrated from the crate. The 10 secons passed by with ease. Once the bullhorn was blow signaling the end, the crate stopped moving. After a few seconds of nothing, the door opened slowly, and out walked Jasmine and Trent. They were bruised, tattered, and clearly exhausted. But their survival ensured Samey would cross the finish line. "Well, they're significantly worse for the wear, but Jasmine and Trent have survived, which means Samey gets to cross! Team Underdog gets their first player across! Just four more and then you get to start work on your challenge-ending puzzle!"

Jasmine and Trent both cheered as Samey zoomed out of her pod and ran towards them, high fiving them both. "Wait a minute..." Trent said. "Does that mean...we have to do this _four more times_!?" The sound of this thought caused Jasmine to groan and face palm.

"Yes. Yes you will. But the good news is, now you have Samey here to help you the rest of the way. That's right, once you cross the finish line, you immediately become a helper for the mini-challenges until your entire team is across."

 _[Confessional Cam: Trent]_

 _"Right before the season I got in touch with Gwen, and she told me that coming back for another season was the biggest regret of her life. Her exact words were "you'd have to be completely insane to want to come back and deal with Chris and Chef again!" I'm starting to think she was right on the nose. Then again, $10 Million ain't exactly chump change..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

The game finally reached the point where multiple players had now crossed the finish line. The players who had crossed the finish line were as follows:

 **Underdogs** : Samey, Lightning, Anne Marie, Shawn

 **Ironheart:** Tyler, Mike, Heather, Katie

 **Lowlifes** : Jo, Dawn, Dave

The contestants who were yet to cross the finish line were as follows:

 **Sky  
Amy**  
 **Topher**  
 **Lindsay**

At one point, Team Ironheart was leading the pack with 4 of its members across the finish line as opposed to 2 apiece for Teams Lowlifes and Underdogs. However, Lindsay's endless struggles with Trivia questions kept her at the back half of the game board allowed the other two teams to catch up. Now, Sky was at the front of the pack with the chance to complete Team Underdog and allow them to start work on their challenge-ending puzzle. It was her turn to roll, and she needed to roll an exact 5 to activate the final challenge. She rolled the dice, and lo and behold, up popped a five. Sky hit the finals square, prompting Chris to pull out a special Final Challenge card.

"Team Underdogs, if you successfully complete this challenge, your entire team will be across the finish line, which means you get to start work on your giant puzzle!"

While Chris was announcing, Chef and the interns were setting up for the final challenge. "Team Underdogs, for your challenge...you must form a human chain link, and you must stand upright while balancing on a log for 10 whole seconds. If you succeed. Sky gets to cross the finish line and you get to start work on your puzzle. If you don't, Sky has to wait for her turn to roll again."

The team got themselves set up, with Lightning on the bottom, then Anne Marie, then Samey, then Shawn. The log was fairly thing - only a couple of inches of breathing room on all sides for Lightning.

"Oh, and FYI, we're going to be throwing some major distractions in your faces to try and throw you off your game. You're gonna have to _earn_ this win!"

"Define "distractions." Shawn pleaded.

"But that would ruin the surprise! 10 second, starting...now!"

The challenge commenced, and immediately they realized what "distractions" they were in for. Immediately they all saw what Chris was talking about, as they experienced literal sharks, lions, electric eels, and fire balls being thrown in their direction, forcing Lightning to do quick footwork while carrying everyone to avoid them and to stay balanced. Despite the onslaught of hell thrown their way, they managed to stay balanced and survive the challenge.

"And time! Congratulations, Team Underdog! Sky is officially across the finish line!" As Chris announced this, Sky's pad moved safely to the finish line. "That means you can now start work on your puzzle! Once you complete your puzzle, you must hit your designated buzzer to stop the challenge. First team to do that wins the challenge! Last team to do so faces elimination!"

Amy and Topher were next to make it to the last square; Team Lowlifes completed their final challenge and got to work on their puzzle, but were already well behind Team Underdogs. Lindsay was the last one left on the game board. By this point, mercifully, she was within one roll of finishing the board. But she still had the final challenge her teammates would have to endure, so it was no given she would actually make it off.

"Lindsay...the other two teams are hard at work on their puzzles. You need to roll an exact 6 and put your faith in your team that they can complete the final challenge before you can cross the finish line, and then race like you've never raced before to finish your puzzle and avoid last place. Lindsay, you may roll."

Chris threw Lindsay the die. She threw it and rolled an exact 6. "YES!" She shouted as Chris pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Alright, you know what this means! One more challenge and Lindsay gets to cross, which means _you_ guys get to start work on the puzzle." Team Ironheart all cheered. "However, I think it would be quite aprepo if we were to give this last challenge...to Lindsay."

"What!?" Lindsay screamed in protest. "But you said this was going to be a challenge...for _them_!"

"I'm also the host of this show who can do whatever he want whenever he wants. Seriously, don't you know me by now?"

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _"I am **soooo** sick and tired of these stupid trivia questions! I feel like enough of an idiot without them!" Lindsay sighed. "Well, at least it's the last one...if I get it right."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Lindsay, all you have to do is answer one more question right, and your team can get to work on playing catch-up."

"Seriously!?" Amy yelled from her team's puzzle station. " _We_ had to survive ten seconds of electrocution from eels and all _she_ has to do is answer a stinkin' question!?"

"Silence! I'm running this game here!" Chris turned back to Lindsay. "Lindsay, your final question is... _Who were **you** directly responsible for eliminating on the original Total Drama?_ "

Immediately, Lindsay's eyes lit up big. "Oh my gosh...I _**KNOW**_ this one! It was Heather!" This earned an eye-roll and a smirk from her teammate.

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _"I'll never forget the way Heather dragged me around like a dog at Camp Wawanakwa. I thought my mouthing off to her before my elimination would be my crowning achievement, but I was so wrong!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"How about that! Lindsay finally gets one right, _and_ it's enough to cross the finish line and complete Team Ironheart!"

"YES!" Lindsay cheered. Unfortunately, this was quickly followed by the sound of a very loud buzzer. Everyone's attention turned to the puzzle stations, where Team Underdog buzzed their buzzer first.

"But unfortunately, that may not mean much, because Team Underdog has just won the challenge!" Chris announced, as every member of Team Underdog began cheering wildly. Duncan rolled his eyes as he rang his team's buzzer not long after. "And Team Lowlifes has just come in second which means..." Chris turned to Team Ironheart. "Team Ironheart, you're facing elimination tonight, and one of you will be the next victim of the Launchpad of Shame."

Lindsay hung her head in shame.

"But first, we have some business to attend to."

After everything was cleaned up, Chris summoned the teams around him.

"Team Underdog, congratulations for winning this week's challenge! You've got quite the bountiful of rewards coming your way! Firstly, which player from Team Ironheart is safe from tonight's-"

"LINDSAY!" Everyone on Team Underdog simultaneously shouted. Lindsay hung her head again.

"Asked and answered. Okay, next...one of you gets the pleasure of scouring through our Winner's Station to pick out a reward for your team. Who's it gonna be?"

"I volunteer Lightning!" Lightning said, praising himself. "After all, I'm the one who carried these suckers through the challenges."

"Fine, sure, whatever. Lightning it is. The Winner's Station is located on the other side of this street, over by the halfway mark on the game board. You'll find two sets of envelopes, one for gameplay rewards, and one for luxury. Pick an envelope and bring it back to the plane...UNOPENED! Lightning, this _is crucial_. Open that envelope before you get back, and you forfeit the reward for your team. Am I clear?"

"Quit your yappin'! I want what's coming to me!" Lightning declared as he took off running for the Winner's Station.

"You better get us something good!" Jasmine barked, but Lightning shrugged it off with a cackle. Jasmine groaned.

"While Lightning's off to get a reward for his team, Team Ironheart, you better spend this time thinking about who you're gonna boot off. Remember, thanks to them, everyone but Lindsay is on the chopping block tonight."

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _"Of course I **finally** answer a question right and we end up losing anyway! No wonder they picked me to be safe." Lindsay sighed. "Alright, that tears it. No more Mrs. Liability. I'm going to prove that I can be a great teammate if it's the last thing I do!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Heather]_

 _"She can't even remember my name from one minute to the next, yet she understands the word "liability?" I do not understand this girl!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

* * *

Later that day, back on the plane, Team Ironheart sulked in Loser Class trying to figure out an elimination strategy. Lindsay sulked in a corner all by herself.

 _[Confessional Cam: Geoff]_

 _"I feel awful for Lindsay. Trivia is so not her thing. But...it did cost us the challenge. Of course, even if I wanted to vote for her, I couldn't thanks to the new rules this season. I always hated the eliminations, and now I remember why."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Meanwhile, on the other side of Loser Class, Jo sat in silence looking up at the vent above her. Once she checked and made sure everyone else was preoccupied, she lept for it, took off the cover, and started crawling inside...only to find Sky waiting for her right at the edge. Jo screamed but covered her mouth. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!?"

Sky just looked at her without moving a muscle. "You and I need to talk." She said quietly as Jo nodded silently.

* * *

 **Elimination**

It was time for elimination. Team Ironheart gathered in the elimination room with Chris and Chef. Don't worry, the plane was on auto-pilot.

"Those of you who are safe will receive these very special packs of Total Drama trading cards. Right, Lindsay?" Chris tossed a pack to Lindsay, who caught it and sighed loudly. "Lindsay is safe tonight thanks to Team Underdogs. But the rest of you are on the chopping block. So...get voting!"

Some time later, Chef Hatchet returned with the results in his hand.

"The results are in..." He turned briefly to Chef. "This plane _is_ on auto-pilot, right?" Chris asked; Chef nodded. "If you get a trading card pack, you're safe. If you don't, you get a one-way ticket to the Launchpad of Shame. Now...the following players are safe..." He threw the packs to the corresponding players. "Zoey...Mike...Geoff...and Tyler." He was left with one pack and two players: Katie and Heather.

"Um, _hello_!? Could you possibly get on with this?" Heather demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've forgotten to tell you..." Chris put down the last pack and held up the passports instead, revealing a gigantic twist. "We have a tie!" Everyone in the room gasped, even Chef. "Yep. Both Katie and Heather received two votes apiece! Gotta say, I didn't think we'd have a tie _this_ early."

"A tie? Me!?" Heather shouted. "Me!? _Her_ is understandable, but you guys voted for me!?"

"Excuse me?" Katie leered over at Heather. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't take this the wrong way, but this _is_ only your 2nd season. You're not exactly veteran material-" Heather was interrupted by Katie grabbing her shirt and single-handedly lifting her off the ground.

"You don't think I have what it takes? Well, get ready to choke on crow!" Katie turned to Chris. "BRING ON THE TIEBREAKER!"

"Heeeeyyy. That was _my_ line!" Chris whined.

And so the tiebreaker was set up. "For this tiebreaker, you each have 30 seconds to crack as many of these eggs as you possible can using _only_ your forehead. The egg must be completely smashed for it to count. Highest total stays in the game. Loser meets the Launchpad of Shame. And...go!"

Katie and Heather got to smashing. Heather started out with a commanding lead, but lost steam quickly. Katie remained steady throughout the challenge and caught up with Heather. They remained neck-n-neck with each other right up until the buzzer. "TIME!" Chris shouted. As they were sent back to the team, Chef got busy tallying up the results. "Okay, we have the results. Chef?"

"The final score of this challenge is...Katie, 27 broken eggs; Heather...26. Katie wins."

Katie gasped and began cheering wildly, as did the rest of the team. Heather was the only one not cheering. In fact, she was quite dumbfounded.

"Talk about the surprise of the season: Heather going out _super early_! Pretty sure nobody saw that coming."

"This...this is a joke!" Heather screamed. "You will pay for this! All of you!" Chris tossed her a parachute as Chef pushed her into the middle of the room.

"Yeah yeah yeah, heard that one before. Have a nice trip!" The roof opened up and Heather was flung right out, screaming like a maniac. "I love my job."

 _[Confessional Cam: Tyler]_

 _"Katie turning out to be the breakout player of the season would be great for our team! ...And then not so much when the teams merge..." Tyler chuckled nervously._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Chris turned to the camera as Team Ironheart celebrated behind him and opened up their trading card packs. "But will Katie turn out to be our breakout player, or is beating Heather her peak? And what rewards are Team Underdogs in store for? What far out destination is our amazing plane taking us to next? All these questions and more will certainly not be answered...on _**TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR, THE SEQUEL!**_ "

* * *

 **End of Episode 3!**

 **So...that took longer than I expected, and it's not my best work, I'm very sorry XP**

 **Going forward, I'm shooting for a monthly release schedule. I think that's doable, especially with everything else going on in my life right now, plus the research I need to do to make sure I'm not being totally ignorant. But that's being conservative. Ideally I'd like to go quicker but you can expect a post at least once a month.**

 **Feedback is appreciated, Read & Review! :)**


	4. Drown the Falls

**Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel**

 **Episode 4: Drown the Falls**

 **Original Post: September 16, 2017**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Total Drama_ or any of its related properties, characters, or ideas.**

* * *

 **Remaining Players**

 **Team Ironheart**

Zoey; Mike; Geoff; Katie; Lindsay; Tyler

 **Team Lowlifes**

Duncan; DJ; Topher; Jo; Amy; Dawn; Dave

 **Team Underdog**

Samey; Jasmine; Shawn; Trent; Lightning; Sky; Anne Maria

 **Eliminated:** Cameron (Team Lowlife; 1st), Heather (Team Ironheart; 2nd)

* * *

 _"Previously on Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel! We turned New York City into a real life giant-sized board game, and we put our contestants through the rigor as we sacked challenge after challenge on their sorry butts. Jo attempted and failed to form this season's first alliance with Sky and Lightning. Lindsay couldn't pass basic elementary school if she tried. And Jasmine & Trent came face to face with one of our old buddies - the Sasquatch. In the end it was Team Underdog who triumphed by completing their challenge-ending puzzle first, and it was Team Ironheart who was sent to elimination, thanks to Lindsay and her inability to answer a single question right. Oh wait, I take that back. She got **one** question right: the last one. And it **still** didn't matter."_

Chris laughed as the camera switched to filming him and Chef piloting the plane. "This week, we're taking our contestants to Niagara Falls, where we'll be putting them through the roughest, toughest, most brutal water-related challenge we can think of for the time being. Can Team Ironheart recover from Lindsay's ineptitude? What did Lightning win for Team Underdog? And is everyone still shocked that Heather was the 2nd contestant kicked off this time? I know I am. So go get a snack and sit back, because it's time for _**TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR, THE SEQUEL!**_ "

* * *

 _[Total Drama theme plays]_

* * *

Following the previous elimination, Team Ironheart returned to Loser Class. Among the group, Katie was the only one not smiling.

"Katie, that was totally off the hook the way you took down Heather in that tiebreaker!" Geoff boasted.

"Geoff's right! You kicked Heather's butt back there!" Mike added.

"Thanks, guys." Katie accepted the praise. "But what are we going to do now? Can we survive without Heather?"

"Heather might make a great competitor, but we all know she would be tough as nails to beat out once we merge. Plus, she can be pretty annoying sometimes. So, I think we'll be fine." Geoff interjected.

"I hope so..."

 _[Confessional Cam: Katie]_

 _"Maybe it's because I've competed on this show less than literally everybody else, but I'm not sure **now** is the best time to be talking about the merge. We've literally only had 3 challenges. It's not just me, right?"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Meanwhile, up in the vents, Jo and Sky were having a heart-to-heart. Jo was still trying to recruit Sky into an alliance. "But why me?"

"Because you made it to the finals in your season, not to mention you have extra motivation to beat the hell out of the rest of the roster, especially that little cretin Dave."

"Ugh, can you _not_ mention his name, please?"

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"I don't want to just be known for my grudge against Dave. Dammit, I made it to the finals last season! If that doesn't count for something then I don't know what does. Maybe teaming up with Jo wouldn't be such a bad thing to do...if I can get out of it before she screws me over. I know how these alliances work."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"How do I know you won't just double cross me the first chance you get?" Sky asked skeptically.

"A valid point. But how do I know _you_ wouldn't do the same?" Jo asked back.

"Point taken. How would this even work anyways? We're not even on the same team."

"You think I wouldn't be able to wrap the rest of my team around my fingers? Please."

 _[Confessional Cam: Jo]_

 _"Duncan may be "team captain," but any captain can be overthrown. All I need to do is wait for our team to get backed into a corner, and then bust them out of it with my abilities. People are known to latch on to someone they think "saved them," no matter how ridiculous it actually is. I don't need to get Duncan tossed right away. In fact, it would only serve me to keep him around as long as possible."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"You do realize that if whatever you're planning doesn't work and your team gets wind of it, you're gone, right?"

"I'm not too worried. Duncan's a meathead, DJ's a crybaby, Dave's a wimp, Amy's revenge-obsessed, Dawn is the farthest thing from a threat, and Topher is useless."

"And what should I be doing?"

"Just stay on the down low. Play it straight. People expect me to be boisterous. They're not expecting it from you. And if we play our cards right, you and I are going to the Finals together."

Sky smiled sheepishly, but then looked away shyly.

* * *

The plane finally landed on a surface land just adjacent to Niagara Falls. The contestants exited the plane to find Chris and Chef standing there waiting for them.

"Welcome, players, to Niagara Falls!" Chris announced. "One of the largest wonders of the world. A perfect place for leisurely sight-seeing. You know...if you weren't on a game show with ten million smack-a-roos on the line! In today's challenge, I can assure you that every single one of you will be getting soaking wet, right down to your socks."

"But I'm not wearing any socks today." Lindsay chimed in.

"Lindsay, I don't recall giving you permission to speak." Chris barked back, causing Lindsay to sulk.

"Funny, I don't recall giving _you_ permission to be a prick to her!" Zoey barked back even louder, causing Lindsay to be taken aback slightly by the sudden support.

"Oh, look who it is, miss panties-in-a-knot.

"I _**don't**_ wear panties."

"Well good for you! You know I should-" Chris was going to howl back even harder, but Chef quickly held Chris back and silently shook his head. Chris darted his vision back and forth before clearing his throat and stepping back. "Anywho...on to today's challenge! First, we have some business to attend to. Lightning..." Chris pulled out an envelope from his pocket as Chef stepped away. "Let's go ahead and tell the rest of the cast what you won for your team."

"Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered.

"Lightning, your team has won..." Chris opened the envelope and revealed the paper to everyone else. "Immunity from this challenge!" The announcement caused an eruption of gasps. "That's right. Total...blanket...immunity."

All of Team Underdog began cheering wildly. All except for Lightning, who appeared confusing. "Wait a minute...I didn't-"

"Gotta be nice: a prize that exempts your entire team from having to even compete in the challenge to survive. It's like winning the lottery, ain't it?" The cheering continued until Chris pulled out a bullhorn and blew it over everyone. Around this time Chef also returned, this time with a small television. "Or at least...that's what I _would_ be saying... _ **if**_ Lightning hadn't broken the cardinal rule!" The cheering turned to loud gasps and expressions of outrage. "Lightning, I instill a single rule about the Winner's Station, and you can't even be bothered to follow it! I told you you _**had**_ to return to the plane before you could open the envelope."

"I am offended at your accusatori-ble-ness!" Lightning yelled back, and the mere bungling of the English language was enough to make everyone - including his own teammates - groan and face-palm.

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"You know, I always thought Lindsay was as bad as it would get on the scale of stupidity, but at least she's friendly. Lightning's not only a complete idiot, but he's a total douchebag too! The only reason he's useful is because he's absurdly strong and athletic."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"The rule is you have to get back to the plane **_BEFORE_** you reveal what's in your reward envelope. Lightning, you did not!"

"You can't prove it!" Lightning barked back. "And even if I did, you can't prove it!"

"Boy, we're on a reality show. You know...with _cameras!"_ Chef barked back.

"Cameras that capture your every waking moment." Chris added. "Chef?" Chef turned on the television he brought out with him. It showed footage of Lightning running into the scene - several miles away from the plane - where he laughed arrogantly and opened his letter. He cheered and hollered loudly as he began running around in circles. Lightning's teammates all gasped and then proceeded to angrily stare at him.

"That footage is doctored!" He argued.

"No, _you're_ a blithering idiot." Chef fought back.

"Lightning, if you're so sure it's doctored, why don't you prove it?"

"I can!" Lightning reached into his pocket and pulled out his envelope. "I didn't win blanket immunity for my team! I won... _foot massages for one member of your team_ , a.k.a. _**ME**_ ** _!_** Sha-zam!" He shouted in triumph, only to draw the angry growls of his teammates. "What? I just vindicated myself."

"The only thing you've done is prove you violated the rules of the game. Thus, you forfeit the reward for your team!"

Team Underdog proceeded to scream and unleash profanities in Lightning's direction, who merely rolled his eyes.

"I love how nobody's even mad that Chris lied to them about their reward just to get them angry at him." Geoff pointed out.

 _[Confessional Cam: Chris]_

 _"Yeah, this was my idea." Chris chuckled. "The producers caught wind of this and reported to me, and when they asked what we should do about it, I told them to let me handle it. Yeah, Lightning didn't actually win blanket immunity for his team. He won a spa treatment...for the entire team! Don't know where he got the idea he was allowed to hog it for himself. Unless the reward card states otherwise, the rewards apply to the whole team." Chris began laughing hysterically for a moment before calming down. "What? The show is called **Total Drama** for a reason."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"Sooooo...anyways, Team Underdog loses their reward, which means every team is on even footing this time around!" More groans thrown Lightning's way. "Now...onto today's challenge! This one is a two-parter!" Chef walked away with the television set, leaving Chris to explain the rules. "Here's how part one is gonna work. Scattered across the bottom of this floor are weights. These weights range from 5 pounds all the way up to a whopping 50 pounds! And we have hundreds of them on the bottom of this body of water. Your task is to collect as many of these weights as you can within 5 minutes. You can go after whatever weights you want, but you better move quick."

Amy raised her hand. "Um, how are we supposed to know what the best strategy is? Maybe if you told us what the 2nd part of the challenge was..."

"But if I did that, it would ruin the fun." Chris laughed. "You're just gonna have to think long and hard and decide on a strategy. And I promise you, no matter what strategy you decide on, you will still suffer a **_LOT_** of pain." He continued laughing. "You have five minutes. Any weights that do not touch land before time runs out are invalidated. Ready? GO!"

All the contestants - in quite a scattered form - took to the water.

 _[Confessional Cam: Dave]_

 _"I just **love** it when Chris holds back important challenge details just to mess with us. He really loves messing with us."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I have legitimately no idea how to approach this challenge. I guess we could go for the lightest weights, but that only works if we're pulling the weights we collect ourselves. If it's supposed to be a sabotage challenge, it makes sense to go for the heavier weights, but I just don't know. Man, Chris really knows how to bring the drama."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

The contestants all searched frantically for weights to collect, while also trying to fight off the current that threatened to push them over the edge of Niagara Falls. The five minute time limit passed by extremely quickly, with the contestants repeatedly bumping into each other, and the unpaid interns (and Chef) were busy counting up the totals.

In the middle of the chaos, Sky and Jo bumped into each other and - through body language - indicated to each other to try and sabotage the other teams. And that's exactly what transpired. Throughout the remaining time, Sky and Jo - to a much greater extent Jo - would seamlessly bump into contestants from all three teams - primarily trying to target Team Ironheart - to knock weights out of their hands. Jo's aggressive style by nature made it easier for her to do that without drawing an unusual aura of attention to herself. Sky on the other hand was apprehensive and didn't want to draw the ire of her fellow competitors. As a result, her style was much quieter and more subtle, passing her incidents off as happy accidents while only drawing glares from Amy (a hothead by nature) and Duncan (who took no nonsense anyway).

The pressure grew as time winded down. While Sky's attempts to sabotage waned as the clock drew closer to zero, Jo ramped up her efforts so as to keep the attention on her and away from Sky. Eventually, she bumped into Mike so hard that it caused him to temporarily lose control of himself and begin struggling to stay afloat, which in turn, caused Zoey to start chasing after her. She swam with such violent disregard that accidentally bumping into Jasmine didn't even phase her. Jasmine, as a result of the bumping, dropped the weight that she was carrying, with landed on her feet, and even under water, it was painful. She screamed out in pain and actually sank into the water at one point, forcing Shawn and some of her teammates, in disarray, to help her stay afloat and take her back to shore.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I don't know about you, but it feels like everyone is trying to piss me off this season. And you know what? I think it's working!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Upon being lightly shoved by Zoey, Jo turned to face her. "Hey, what's your problem?"

" _You! You_ are my problem!" She barked back. "What was that for?"

"What? The kid was in my way. I didn't try to bump into him. I'm just trying to win here." Jo tried to look away from Zoey but she grabbed her sweatshirt collar and pulled her in close.

"Look, I don't care if you like to play it a little more rough. Nobody hurts _my_ Mikey and gets away with it!" She snarled. "If you want to play dirty like that, then prepare for the mud splattering of your life!"

"We're in water, doofus." Jo responded sarcastically. But it did not sit well with Zoey, who proceeded to shove Jo's head underwater, causing them to get into a temporary fight that ended when Chris blew his soccer horn announcing the end of the first part of the challenge.

Zoey turned and snake-eyed Jo. "This isn't over."

"Cool your jets, hon." Jo sneered back as she swam away towards shore. "You'll burst a blood vessel."

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"I'm extremely protective of Mike lately. But lately I feel like it's starting to get out of control. Like, every time someone either disses or hurts one of my friends, especially Mike, it bends something inside of me just a little bit more. And I really don't want to know what happens when it snaps..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Jo]_

 _"I watched a tape of her performance as "Commando Zoey" from Season 4. Pfft, not very impressive. I could take her down easy."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Chef]_

 _"I'd like to be able to tell these morons, "hey, don't push that Indie chick too far or you'll end up buried to your neck." But for some reason the producers won't let me."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

The contestants all returned to land, with each team standing next to their pile of collected weights, with the exception of Jasmine, who had the show's medical staff tending to her foot injury. "So, part 1 is finished, and we've tallied the results. Team Ironheart, you collected a grand total of 150 pounds of weights. Team Lowlife collected a total of 250 pounds, and Team Underdog picked up a total of 200 pounds. Now I'm sure you're asking "but what does this mean?" And to that I say...chill out, dudes, I'm about to get to that. In a few moments, you'll all be geared up for part 2 of this challenge. In part 2, one teammate at a time from each team will be strapped to bungee cords. It'll be your teammate's jobs to lower you down the length of Niagara Falls and collect bags of weight, and make sure you hold on to them while your teammates pull you back up. The bags down below on your team's designated platforms will equal the weights that your team collected in part 1 of the challenge."

Zoey, Mike, and the rest of Team Ironheart began to gasp excitedly, only to be stopped by Chris. "But before some people think that they may have an advantage that they may actually _not_ have...let me finish...each team will have to carry bags back up to the surface from their designated platforms at the bottom of Niagara Falls. The more weight your team has collected, the more bags you'll have to pull up, **_BUT_**...the less each bag will weigh. So the teams with more weight collected will have fewer bags to shovel up, but each one will be heavier than the teams will less weight to carry. Players can carry up to two bags at a time on the way up, but if you drop even one bag off of your person before you reach the top and return them to your designated team crates, you'll have to relinquish the rest of your weight back and return to the top. Your turn is immediately voided.

"Now here's the biggest twist of this challenge. Each player only gets one turn. Only one. As in, if you fail to retrieve any of your rosin bags back to the surface, that's it, you're done, you don't get a do-over. You must retrieve all of your bags before all of your teammates have used up their turns. If every player on a team goes and you still have leftover weight to be collected, you're disqualified from the challenge!" Gasps ahoy. "First team to retrieve all of their weighted bags from the bottom of the Falls back to their designated crate, _or_ the last team with eligible players remaining wins First Class seats to our next destination, and access to our Winner's Station! Last team to finish faces the cold, ruthless Launchpad of Shame. Team Underdog, since Jasmine suffered an injury during part one of the challenge, you'll be down one player for part two. Good luck!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Jasmine]_

 _"I feel awful that I can't help my team today. I don't even know what happened exactly. One moment I was minding my own business, and the next I get knocked away by Zoey chasing after Jo in a frenzy. I don't know what Jo did to her to make that happen, and I'm not sure I even want to know."_

* * *

Work begun on setting the teams up for part 2 of the challenge. At the bottom of Niagara Falls laid a freshly installed platform. On the platform were three circles - each circle representing each of the three teams, and located in each specific circle was the respective amount of weight measured in rosin bags that the contestants had to collect (150 pounds in 10 bags for Team Ironheart, 200 pounds in 8 bags for Team Underdog, and 250 pounds in 5 bags for Team Lowlifes). Lindsay, Topher, and Sky went first for their respective teams. They were attached to a harness with their teams holding a rope that they controlled, with the responsibility of lowering their teammates slowly towards the platform and then pulling them back up once they've grabbed their loot. "Remember, you can carry up to two bags at a time, but if you drop even one bag, your turn is voided and you're putting a lot more pressure on the rest of your team to pick up the slack!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"I'm really nervous for this part of the challenge. Not for the challenge itself, though. I'm nervous because Jo wants me to start the sabotage here. I really, really hate this..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

"On your marks...get...set..." Chris blew his airhorn. "GO!"

And so the teams began lowering their respective teammates towards the water. Sky peered over at Lindsay and Topher, and she started grinding her teeth and sweating. As they neared the water, Sky decided to start gaming, albeit hesitantly and rather poorly. "Oh no!" She shouted in a tone that made it so obvious to everyone that wasn't a blithering moron that she was acting. "I think I see vicious sharks in the water! Don't provoke them!"

This was followed by Jo face-palming and Chris laughing hysterically. "Oh Sky, silly silly Sky, we're nothing if not predictable. There are no sharks or electric eels planted in the waters this time."

"Then what _is_ in the water?" Sky asked sheepishly.

"Ezekiel!" And without warning, Ezekiel - the crazy, winning-obsessed former contestant who went feral long ago - popped out of the water right below Sky. He was wearing an oxygen tank on him, and yet somehow he was nimble enough to leap onto Sky and start beating on her. Sky screamed, with Topher and Lindsay following. Then the rest of the contestants at the top of the Falls joined in the screaming.

"Why did you bring _him_ back!?" Mike yelled in agony.

" _How_ did you bring him back!?" Geoff asked back.

"We found Ezekiel hiding out in the hole...again...and since he's already a feral non-humanoid we decided to just use him from the get-go. Try not to let him claw your eyes out. His fingers are unrealistically sharp." He said as Ezekiel went for her eyes. As this was happening, Sky reached the platform and her team's weighted bags. But with a feral psychopath attacking her viciously, she had no chance to even reach for the bags. "You might want to deal with the feral beast first, because if he knocks a bag out of your hands, that still counts against you."

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"I'm pretty sure this demented show is liable for, like, everything that guy has ever gone through to make him end up a wild animal. I don't like him by any means, but not even Ezekiel deserves what happened to him."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Sky struggled to bounce Ezekiel off of herself, fighting him off for over a full minute, while Lindsay and Topher grabbed their bags - two for Lindsay and one for Topher. They were slowly pulled up by their team as they hung on to their bags of weight while witnessing feral Ezekiel beat the living tar out of Sky.

"GO FOR THE SMILE BONES!" Yelled Dave from up above. "LEAVE GAPING HOLES IN THAT JAW!"

"This pent-up anger you harbor only serves to compromise your aura." Dawn chimes in. "You must learn to control your emotions and prioritize your thoughts."

"What she means is you need to put your issues behind you for the moment." Duncan agreed. "Stop projecting your anger to your not-ex-girlfriend and put it to the challenges." Duncan looked behind him and caught wind of Amy leering at Samey and growling. "That goes for you too, cheerleader."

Amy's attention immediately turned to Duncan. She scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Amy, in a moment of sheer stupidity, decided to let go of the rope her teammates were holding and stood there with her hands on her hips, snarling at Duncan. "You've got some nerve thinking you can tell me what to do. You don't know anything about me!"

By the time any of them realized what she did, it was too late. The lack of force holding the rope caused Topher to tumble down the Falls, forcing him to let go of his bag of weight. " ** _OOH! AND TOPHER IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT! AND HE DROPPED HIS BAG, WHICH MEANS HIS TURN IS OVER! BACK TO THE TOP FOR YOU!"_**

It was only now that Team Lowlifes realized what had happened. Everyone proceeded to groan in frustration while Duncan glared angrily at both Amy and Dave. Dave sheepishly looked away while Amy looked at Duncan like he had three heads.

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"So we have Dave, who is completely obsessed with sticking it to Sky, who's way out of his league anyway, and we have Amy, who's obsessed with sticking it to her twin for screwing her over last season. Man am I glad that I at least have DJ on the team. Otherwise I think I'd go insane..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Amy]_

 _"That juvie punk's got some nerve thinking he can pin the blame on me if we lose this challenge!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Meanwhile, Sky finally managed to wrestle Ezekiel off of her, but not after several minutes of thrashing from him, leaving her badly injured and completely exhausted. She reached down for one of her team's bags and then yanked on her rope, telling her team to pull her up. While this was happening, the other two teams were setting up their next contestants for the rope - Katie for Team Ironheart and Duncan for Team Lowlifes. When Sky finally reached the top and was unstrapped, she walked over to her team's crate and tossed her bag in, then walked to a barren portion of the platform they were standing on and collapsed from exhaustion. Jo rolled her eyes.

 _[Confessional Cam: Jo]_

 _"I figured I couldn't count on Sky on the whole "sabotage" thing. It's like the old saying goes..."if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Katie and Duncan reached the bottom and grabbed their respective team bags, two each. By now, Anne Marie was loaded up and sent down towards her team's platform, while Katie and Duncan were brought back up. They raced to their respective crates and dumped their bags before returning to their team. " ** _And despite the rocky start by Topher, Duncan picks up the slack with a two bag pick up for Team Lowlifes! That leaves just three bags for Team Lowlifes, six bags for Team Ironheart, and seven bags for Team Underdogs! Remember, if you drop your bags on the way up, you forfeit your turn, and if your entire team goes and you fail to collect all your bags, you're disqualified!_** "

Anne Marie managed to make it down to her platform and grab two bags. As she was being pulled up by her team, Ezekiel leaped out of the water and latched onto Anne Marie. After realizing who it was, his angry disposition immediately softened up and he started smooching her all over, much to her initial delight and then annoyance. When she reached the top Ezekiel finally took himself off of her, leaving her exhausted and covered in feral human-animal spit. She took her bags to her team's crate and then went back to her team.

Meanwhile Tyler and Dawn were next for Team Ironheart and Team Lowlife respectively. Tyler went for one bag and dropped it before his team even started pulling him up. Dawn attempted to grab one bag also but she was nowhere near strong enough to hold it the whole way up, not to mention it significantly slowed down her team's ability to pull her up. Trent was quickly hoisted onto his rope and lowered down to his platform, where he grabbed two bags and had no troubles holding onto them as he was pulled back up. He put them in his team's crate, significantly reducing the gap.

At this point in the challenge, the standings were as follows:

 **Team Ironheart:** six bags remain, three teammates remain.

 **Team Lowlife:** Three bags remain, four teammates remain.

 **Team Underdogs:** Four bags remain, three teammates remain.

Zoey and Jo were next for Team Ironheart and Team Lowlife respectively. Samey lagged a little behind. After they were set up, Zoey and Jo were ushered down the Falls. Jo peered in Zoey's direction, while Zoey kept her attention strictly on the battle field. "So...you and Mike going good?" Jo said, trying to start something with Zoey to divert her attention.

"Yup." Was all the response she got from that. She didn't even move a muscle, leaving Jo frustrated.

"I hear he's quite the catch for an indie chick, huh?"

"You know, Jo, if you're trying to distract me, it's not going to work."

"Oh really?" As the two of them approached the waters and their platforms, Ezekiel once again leaped out of the water and aimed for Jo. But Jo managed to wrangle him up and toss him in Zoey's direction. Zoey, however, quickly reacted to her sneak attack by using her legs to ensnare Ezekiel in her grasp and cut off his air stream, angering him further. She held him long enough for him to turn red with rage, and then she used her hips and legs to fling him back in Jo's direction, unleashing an enraged Ezekiel on her. The angry Ezekiel proceeded to show no mercy as he beat the living tar out of her as she tried and failed to grab and hold two of her team's bags. Zoey smiled and smirked as she grabbed two bags and was pulled back up to the top.

 _[Confessional Cam: Zoey]_

 _"One way to really get under my skin: underestimating me. That was Jo's mistake. For her sake, she better not make it again..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Jo]_

 _Jo showed up on screen with a black eye, her sweatshirt hoodie severely torn, and her left wrist wrapped up in a cast. "You know, this is all Ezekiel's fault. He just **had** to camp out on the plane after they booted his butt...twice!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

As Zoey walked triumphantly back to her team's rope, Jo was pulled back up on her team's rope unceremoniously. Exhausted and beaten, she trudged back to her team's rope, but not before glaring angrily at Zoey, who responded with a silent smirk. Amy was strapped in right after Jo returned. There were three Team Lowlife members left, including Amy, and only three bags were left for them to collect. As she began descending down the Falls, she noticed Samey approaching her platform and grabbing two bags. She growled and turned her attention upwards towards her team. "Faster!" She screeched, which caused her teammates to panic, but ultimately relent. She was able to reach the bottom just as Samey was being pulled up. "Three is _**NO WAY**_ I'm letting you outshine me again!" She shouted in Samey's direction. After doing so, she looked down at her platform and made a conscious decision to be an idiot for the sake of revenge.

Amy proceeded to try grabbing the last three bags at once, which was a blatant rule violation. And it was immediately noticed by Chris, who - via jetpack (because Chris) - swooped in to make a fuss. He blew an airhorn as well, right in Amy's face. "We have a rule-breaker! Amy, I specifically said you could only take up to two bags at a time! You're crossing the line here, which means your turn is invalidated!"

"Excuse me?" Amy hissed. "You screwed the rules when you cheated us out of our reward earlier!" She screamed at him. "You have no moral high ground here."

"First of all, _I_ did not. Lightning did because he too couldn't play by the rules. Secondly, you might be right about me, but I'm still the host! Sorry!" Chris took the bags from Amy and put them back on her platform as her team began pulling her back up.

"Nice going, ya weasel!" Duncan yelled as she arrived at the top and watched Samey put her bags in her team's crate.

 _[Confessional Cam: Amy]_

 _"Thanks to Chris and his hypocritical rule enforcement, Samey bested me_ _ **AGAIN!**_ _Once was humiliating enough, but twice!?"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Chris]_

 _"I never said I had any moral high ground to stand out. But I **am** still the host of this gig!" He said as he laughed smugly._

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

At this point in the challenge, the standings were as follows:

 **Team Ironheart:** Two contestants; four bags remain

 **Team Lowlife:** Two contestants; three bags remain

 **Team Underdogs:** Two contestants; two bags remain

It was down to the wire. Team Ironheart required a perfect performance from both Geoff and Mike in order to stand a chance. Geoff was next. He was strapped to the harness and lowered gently. Without trouble, he managed to grab two bags and get back to the top and dump his weight into his team's crate. Mike was the last one standing for Team Ironheart, meaning he had to get both the remaining bags of weight back up without dropping any of them or else his team was screwed.

Dave and Shawn, meanwhile, were getting strapped up for their respective teams. Dave decided to go for only one bag, not trusting his strength enough to hold two, while Shawn decided to take a gamble and go for two. His gamble failed, as he wasn't strong enough to hold onto them both. One fell out of his hands, resulting in his failure.

It all came down to this. Each team had one contestant left to go - Mike for Team Ironheart, DJ for Team Lowlife, and Lightning for Team Underdogs - and each team had two bags left to collect. The first player to grab their two bags and be pulled back up to the surface by their teammates without dropping any of their load would win the challenge. The last team to make it back up _or_ the first to drop their load would automatically come in last and face elimination. The pressure was one.

Once Mike, DJ, and Lightning were strapped in, it was off to the races. Not only was the game on the line, but the prospect of a feral Ezekiel looming also heightened their paranoia. Of the three, Lightning was able to reach the platform first. However, as he reached for the bags, Ezekiel popped out from the water and started clawing at Lightning non-stop, inhibiting his vision.

 _[Confessional Cam: Lightning]_

 _"No fair! They got that scrawny, green, little twerp running around trying to throw me off my game! This is a conspiracy!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Lightning fought tooth and nail against Ezekiel to avoid taking too much damage. It took several minutes, all while Mike and DJ were still on the way down towards their own platforms. By the time Lightning managed to pry Ezekiel off, Mike and DJ had already grabbed their bags and the process of pulling them back up began. Lightning reached over to his area and grabbed and bag, and then he was also pulled up. He was able to reach the top first, but unfortunately, this would not matter. Lightning grabbed only one bag, when he needed to grab both. Upon realizing this, his teammates reviled in horror. But Lightning decided to partake in self-congratulations rather than acknowledge them. Chris swooped in with his airhorn and bullhorn.

"And we have...our first disqualification!" He shouted, causing Lightning to stop in his tracks.

"Disqua-what?"

"The rules were that you had to move every bag of weight from the bottom of the Falls to your team's crate. You had two bags left; you only brought up one. Which means Team Underdogs is disqualified from the challenge and they're automatically going to elimination!"

Lightning's teammates shrieked in horror, while Lightning himself got angry. He approached Chris angrily. "That is whack! I call conspiracy!"

"You don't even know what that word means. Heck, you probably couldn't even spell that word." Chris laughed.

"Don't you mess with the Lightning! I'm an aspiring football player!"

"Yeah...I can tell you play a lot of football." Chris said again somberly before bursting into laughter again, angering Lightning further. "Our Winner's Station is still up for grabs, but as long as Mike and DJ hang on to their bags of weight and don't drop them before making it back to the top, their teams will be safe from the Launchpad of Shame no matter what! But, should one of them drop even one bag, their team fails the challenge and will _also_ face the Launchpad of Shame. And if all three teams fall into this category, well then we'll have a triple helping of Launchpad Surprise!"

Upon hearing this, Mike and DJ exchanged looks and gulped. Their respective teams continued to pull their back up to the top. But before too long, Ezekiel reappeared out of the water and began to eviscerate Mike and DJ, alternating between the two of them.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled. "Hold on!"

"Deej, don't you dare let go!" Duncan yelled to DJ.

"His nails are unusually sharp!" DJ yelled after Ezekiel switched from pouncing on Mike to pouncing on DJ. Both teams continued trying to pull up their teammates back to the top, but Ezekiel's continued interference along with the weight of the bags proved to take its toll on everyone. Eventually, Ezekiel became too much of an issue for Mike and DJ, and both players ended up dropping one of their bags, resulting in a voiding of their turns and a disqualification of their teams. This result incited outrage from their respective teams.

"And that's it! The challenge is over, and we have a triple disqualification! Which means we have a very, very interesting elimination coming up...!" Mike and DJ, who were sulking, were finally brought up by their teams and consoled by their respective teams once they were released from their harness.

"I'm sorry, guys." Mike said, deflatedly. "I failed."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Zoey said, embracing him.

"Yeah, man. It's not your fault that psychopathic hellspawn is so violent and unstable." Geoff said of Ezekiel. "I really feel for his family, though..."

"Why am I not surprised that Mr. Sensitive blew the challenge for us!?" Amy hissed towards DJ. "Of course we wouldn't have had to rely on him to carry us to the win if everyone else actually pulled their own weight, no pun intended!"

"Excuse me?" Duncan left his friend's side and confronted Amy with an intimidating death stare and gritted teeth. "You're the one that ignored the rules just to one-up your sister. If you had put your rivalry with her to the back burner, we would've won this challenge hands down! Instead, you decide that trying to one-up her is more important, and you're the only one who was stupid enough to try that!"

Chris blew a whistle to silence everyone. "Okay, before we start ripping each other's heads off, we have to figure out how we're gonna play this. Firstly, since there was no winner of this week's challenge, that means there's no Winner's Station." Everyone groaned. "Secondly, since we have no winners, that means you all technically lost, which means all three teams will be facing the Launchpad of Shame. As for who will be facing that Launchpad..."

"You just said all three teams lost." Dave countered.

"Let me finish! Here's how we'll do it. For this elimination, only those that failed to complete their turns successfully are facing the dreaded Launchpad of Shame. Everyone else is golden...for now. That means...Mike, Topher, Dawn, Jo, Amy, DJ, Shawn, and Lightning...you all are staring down a painful trip off of our plane!" Everyone except for Lightning gasped. "Oh that's right, another thing...I could just have it so we have a triple elimination and all three teams send someone home, but I wanna keep things at least a little unpredictable."

"A little?" Duncan questioned.

"So, for this elimination only - until we merge that is - you're all voting as singles. But before we get that far we have one more piece of business to tend to. Team Underdogs, since we have no winner today, I'm deferring to you as the winners of the last challenge. One of these seven suckers will be spared from the Launchpad of Shame. Who's it gonna be?"

Lightning smiled smugly and began walking back towards his team, assuming it would be him. Then his team surprised him.

"We choose Shawn." Samey said, leaving Lightning jaw dropped and Shawn elated. Shawn ran back to his team as Lightning gritted his teeth.

"Alright, Shawn is safe." Chris turned to the others at risk. "You six, however, are not. Elimination is tonight! Those that are not on the chopping block get a vote. Those that _are_...well, don't get a vote. The elimination is tonight! Don't miss out!"

* * *

Back at the ship, Jo was entering the Total Drama Plane's cafeteria. The cafeteria was mostly abandoned, as everyone was preparing to go to the elimination room. But there _was_ someone else in the room with her: Zoey, lurking in the shadows, looking on rather menacingly with her arms crossed, wearing her signature bandanna around her head and war paint under her eyes acting as eye black. "So how does it feel...to be a loser?" She said quietly as she came out and approached her. Jo raised and eyebrow and turned to face her.

"You tell me, you're one too." She bit back.

"You know, knocking Mike into the water the way you did was pretty dirty, even _for you_." She said.

"How many times I gotta tell ya? It's part of the game. You don't like it-" But she couldn't even finish before Zoey grabbed her sweatshirt collar and lifted her into the air.

"No. You don't get to play that card. Let me make myself clear. _Nobody_...and I mean **_NOBODY_**...hurts Mikey or Zoey and gets away with it."

Zoey's response - while terrifying - also left Jo perplexed. "...why are you talking in the third person?" Instead of answering her question, Zoey threw her back and caused her to hit the ground hard. She walked over to her and knelled down, snickering.

"Congratulations. You're now my pet project. You should be proud."

"All of this over a guy? Seriously?"

Zoey stepped back and turned her back to Jo. "Zoey finally learned to stand on her own two feet. And Mikey's a good kid. It's been too long since I've seen her this happy. And I will do anything... ** _ANYTHING_**...to keep it that way."

Jo slowly stood up. "Okay, first off, you're completely insane. Secondly, it's just a boy. There are plenty more if you wanna waste your time with that crap."

Zoey turned back to Jo once more. "You have my warning. Ignore it at your own peril." And with that, she turned away and walked out of the room, leaving Jo scuffled and confused. Zoey, not looking in front of her, crashed into an oncoming Mike and fell to the ground.

"Zoey! Sorry, I guess I didn't see you coming. Are you okay?" A faint gasp was heard as Zoey, now without the bandanna or eye black, sat up and looked around.

"I...I guess so." She said rather hesitantly. "I...don't even remember coming down here." She was helped up by Mike.

"Come on, we have to get to the elimination room." He said as he turned around and ran. Zoey got up, dusted herself off, and - still dazed and confused - followed him.

* * *

 **Elimination**

It was time for the elimination, the most unusual in the show's history. With all three teams failing the challenge and seven players eligible for elimination, anything could happen. "I have the results of your votes right here." He said holding up several passports, as Chef brought out a plate holding packs of trading cards. "Remember, if you get a pack of official licensed Total Drama trading cards, you're safe for another challenge. The one that doesn't takes a nasty trip on the Launchpad of Shame!"

 _[Confessional Cam: Jasmine]_

 _"Personally, I think our team wouldn't be worse off if we booted Amy. But tonight I'm voting Topher because Amy might be crazy, but Topher literally doesn't care about anything other than taking the hosting gig away from Chris. At least Amy could be persuaded to use her rage in the challenges."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Lindsay]_

 _"I know Amy's like the psychopath of the group, but I voted for Dawn because she really creeps me out. I always feel like she's trying to summon ghosts or something..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Sky]_

 _"I really screwed the pooch with the whole sabotage thing. Then again this wasn't really a good challenge to be able to do that stuff...um...yeah. Anyways, I voted for Mike. Personalities or not, he's not one we should be underestimating..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Samey]_

 _"It feels **soooo** good to write my sister's name down! Eat it, you tramp!"_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional Cam: Duncan]_

 _"Yeah, I'm going with Topher. Amy **might** be insane, but at least she could use that energy in the challenges. I don't know **what** Topher brings to the table."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

Chris took the card packs off the plate and placed the passports on the plate. "The following players are safe..." And as he called each name one by one, he tossed a pack to the appropriate player. "Mike...Jo...Dawn...Lightning...DJ..." Leaving only Topher and Amy on the chopping block. "Two players left and only one pack of cards. Topher, you're on the chopping block because besides your stunning good looks and obsession over taking my job, you bring nothing to the table. Amy, you're on the chopping block because besides being an unstable sociopath bent on revenge, _and_ your obsession over taking revenge on your sister, you also bring nothing to the table." Amy scoffed angrily at Chris. "And tonight, the last pack of cards goes too..."

Topher and Amy both sweated it out mightly before Chris finally revealed the truth.

"...Amy." He tossed the last pack to Amy. "Topher, it looks like your stunning looks weren't enough to save you."

Topher stood up and marched to Chris. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. I was MEANT for this gig, and I'm not leaving until I get what's coming to me!"

"Don't worry, I read you loud and clear." Chris responded as he slowly walked Topher to the middle of the room. The roof of the plane opened up, Topher was handed a (bad) parachute, the Launchpad was activated, and Topher was flung out at record speeds, screaming. "I am _so_ not going to miss that guy."

"We _are_ protected legally for this, right?" Chef inquired.

"Define "protected" and "legally." Chris turned to the camera. "Three contestants down, and we're just getting started! What insane, life-threatening challenges await our weary competitors? Find out next time on... _ **TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR, THE SEQUEL!**_ "

* * *

 **End of Episode 4!**

 **Well that took a while, and I'm glad it's finally done.**

 **Fun fact: I originally wrote the draft for this chapter and completely forgot about Jasmine. Like, I literally wrote the chapter and did not account for her in any way. I felt so dumb, I had to write her in very quickly. I do apologize to all Jasmine fans and I'll definitely make it up to you by giving her a bigger role in the next episode.**

 **As stated previously, you can expect a conservative monthly update schedule. And always remember, any feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Washington Heights

**Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel**

 **Episode 5: Washington Heights**

 **Original post: October 31, 2017**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Total Drama_ or any of its related properties, characters, or ideas.**

* * *

 **Remaining Players**

 **Team Ironheart**

Zoey; Mike; Geoff; Katie; Lindsay; Tyler

 **Team Lowlifes**

Duncan; DJ; Jo; Amy; Dawn; Dave

 **Team Underdog**

Samey; Jasmine; Shawn; Trent; Lightning; Sky; Anne Maria

 **Eliminated:** Cameron (Team Lowlife; 1st), Heather (Team Ironheart; 2nd), Topher (Team Lowlifes; 3rd)

* * *

 _"Previously on Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel! We traveled to one of the great wonders of the world - Niagara Falls. Our contestants had to dig deep and re-learn how to swim, while avoiding a treacherous drop down the mighty Falls. Jasmine was knocked out of the challenge early thanks to Jo ticking off Zoey, who made her her personal pet project. None of the teams pulled out with a win, so it was a free-for-all at elimination, and in the end, it was Topher, the guy still after my job, who took a very satisfying ride on the Launchpad of Shame. Oh, and did I mention Jo's kind of screwed now? Ha ha ha, that's what you get for messing with Zoey's bae Mike..."  
_

The music stopped as the camera cut to a close up of Chris and then panned out to show a confused Chef. "Bae?"

"I've been informed it stands for "before anyone else"...?"

"That's stupid."

"That's what I said!" Chris groaned and looked back at the camera. "This week we're taking our contestants to the crux of everyone's vitriol...Washington D.C.! What could possibly go wrong?" Those last words were spoken with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as his laugh quickly trailed off. "Maybe this isn't the smartest idea..."

"Chris, I'm surprised!" Chef barked. "You're never one to back away from trouble!"

"Yeah I know, but we're not talking about your typical Total Drama trouble here..."

"We've never let anyone or anything stop us before. Remember when the plane got destroyed in Drumheller and the kids literally had to find their own way to Hawaii?"

"That's true."

"Besides, if any trouble starts up, I got your back." He placed a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder.

"You've never let me down, Chef."

"We both know that's not true."

"I meant outside of the show, but you said it, not me." Chris turned back to the camera. "Who'll be the next contestant flung off the Launchpad of Shame? Can Jasmine rebound from her injury and keep Team Underdog's streak of avoiding elimination alive? What ever happened to Ezekiel after the last challenge? Most of these questions will likely be ignored by me, as we get set for _**TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR, THE SEQUEL!"**_

* * *

 _[Total Drama theme plays]_

* * *

The plane landed in a very open field away from the busy streets that were adjacent to the White House. All of the remaining contestants exited the plane and took their respective positions with their teams. Jasmine walked out very gingerly with Shawn by her side helping her down. "Easy, just put one foot in front of the other."

"Shawn, I'm fine. You don't need to hover over me like this." Jasmine complained.

"Everyone seems to be out for blood this time around. I'm not taking any chances." He argued.

 _[Confessional: Shawn]_

 _"The only reason Jasmine got hurt & knocked out of the last challenge was because Jo decided to pick a fight with Zoey and got her teed off. What's Jo even thinking? Everybody knows Zoey has this dark side to her that comes out if you push her far enough. Also, no offense, but she's is way out of Zoey's league...I mean on an athletic level, not a...well, you know."_

 _[End Confessionaj]_

 _[Confessional: Jasmine]_

 _"I was lucky to avoid any broken bones in my foot, because that would've probably knocked me out of the competition entirely. I feel a lot of pressure today to step up and carry the team because of my absence. I just hope this doesn't become a regular thing for me."_

 _[End Confessional]_

Sky exited the plane and took her position with her team. She peered over to Jo's spot and noticed her with a softened demeanor compared to the previous challenge. She then noticed Jo peer over to Zoey and then peer away despite Zoey not doing anything to warrant such a reaction.

 _[Confessional: Sky]_

 _"It's actually kind of funny to me that Jo puts on this facade of being fearless and overly confident when it seems all someone has to do is stand up to her and push her back and all of her luster is lost. Or at least, that seems to be the case with Zoey. Hmm...maybe **I** should be running this "alliance..."_

 _[End Confessional Cam]_

 _[Confessional: Zoey]_

 _"The weird thing is I don't remember much of anything from the last challenge. It almost feels like I blacked out and missed all of it. The only thing I can remember is Jo shoving Mike out of her way and me getting really angry. Also I found..." She reached down and pulled up what appeared to be a bandanna. "... **this** under me when I woke up. How did this get here!?"_

 _[End Confessional]_

Chris, Chef, and the unpaid interns approached the teams. "Welcome to Washington D.C.! Home of the consensus least favorite people of all time...politicians!"

"Chris, is this _really_ the best place to visit this season?" Trent asked.

"Our plane was burned to a crisp in the last World Tour thanks to Sierra, and that didn't stop us from getting to our finale spot, did it? So I'm not gonna let anything stop us this season. Capiche? Good. Now, onto business."

* * *

The teams were all organized together for part 1 of the challenge. "The great thing about our country is the ability to peacefully protest and organize whenever your representatives do things you don't like or are just plain insane. No matter what Tweeter-dee says. So, for part 1 of this challenge, each team will have to come up with their own cause to be protesting, then find a spot out in town to make a scene raising awareness to your cause. Don't worry, we've taken the liberties of making sure most of the people in this town were aware that we were coming to shake things up, so they're expecting you down there pretty soon. They won't know what exactly they're in for, but they know you're coming. At least most of them do..."

"I renew my concerns about our presence here..." Trent again spoke up.

"Look, I get it bro, but we ain't letting that happen on our watch. So here's the most important thing to remember..." Chef and the unpaid interns approached the contestants and handed them each pagers with a singular red button on them. "If anyone, and I mean anyone, who doesn't fit the mold of "eager upstarts looking to join your fake campaign" approaches you and gives you a hard time in any way, like saying that you don't belong there, or they threaten you with jail time...anything of that measure, press the red button on your pagers _**RIGHT AWAY**_. Do not wait and give them the benefit of the doubt. We'll send out a group your way to handle the problem. We are not letting anything get in the way of any of our challenges this season, especially here in Washington."

 _[Confessional: Trent]_

 _"Chris might be a total dingus when it comes to...well, everything. But when it comes to the show, there's no bigger advocate to not let anything derail it than Chris. So when he's paranoid that being here puts that at risk...I believe him."_

 _[End Confessional]_

"Okay, so how do you win exactly?" Asked Jasmine as Chris handed her a clipboard, then proceeded to give the other teams their own clipboard.

"You win by putting together a kick-butt campaign that anyone would want to get behind if it were real. You'll have 10 minutes to think of your campaign - the more details, the better - and then you'll have 1 hour to find a spot in town and rally troops together to garner support for your fake campaign. You can do whatever fake campaign you want, as long as it would be legal... ** _Duncan._** "

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"The team that garners the most signatures wins an advantage in part 2 of today's challenge." The unpaid interns brought out a pile of various supplies for the teams. "Make sure to get creative. Your average voter isn't going to pay attention to ordinary. Times have changed, you have to adapt."

* * *

So all three teams got to work on their fake campaigns. Team Ironheart's campaign was going to revolve around "Saving the Arctic." They made up their signs - they were colorful _and_ attention-grabbing - and headed down into town to a busy corner. "Okay, remember our plan, just let Zoey do the talking." Mike said.

"I don't understand. If the "Arctic" really is in trouble, shouldn't we, you know, _do_ something about it?" Lindsay asked, which caused many face palms.

"Lindsay, it's just a game." Tyler explained. "The Arctic really isn't in danger." He chuckled for a moment before stopping. "Right?"

Everyone else looked away and acted nervously. Geoff's eyes lit up as he saw someone heading their way. "Hey, look, someone's coming!"

The gentleman in question approached them casually. As Chris had stated, the majority of folks within this area were already aware that they were coming as part of _Total Drama_. With no knowledge of who these people were beyond what they were told, it was up to them to play along as they pleased.

"Good afternoon, sir, we're with the _Arctic Survival_ Group. We're here collecting support in the hopes of showing the world that it is in fact worth it to address the growing problem of our melting Arctic. Are you in?"

The gentleman, without saying a word, took a pen from Zoey and put his name down. Then he tipped his hat and walked away.

"Wow, he didn't even say anything." Tyler said. "This'll be easy!"

"Has anyone even considered the possibility that this challenge is rigged from the start?" Katie blurted out. "I mean, you heard Chris. They knew we were coming, so wouldn't it stand to reason maybe they know a little bit about us enough to form indiscernible biases in terms of who they'd want to win?"

"You really think anyone here cares about this show?" Mike interjected. "The show probably just paid them a bunch of money to pretend to care and not ask questions. So long as they stick to that, everything should go just fine."

While they were conversing, two large men wearing black suits and wearing sunglasses walked into the scene. "You there!" One of them bellowed.

"Oh, uh, good afternoon, sirs-"

"Cease and desist at once!"

The six of them exchanged looks with each other. "Excuse me?"

"You don't possess a permit to be campaigning on this corner. Or any corner to be specific."

"If you found us here so quickly, then you have to know why we'd be here." Tyler argued while Geoff silently pushed the pager button Chris had given them earlier.

"Silence!" The other one shouted.

"Um, excuse me, I'm pretty sure if you tried to silence us you'd be violating our First Amendment rights." Mike argued back.

"You're on a reality show, you don't _have_ First Amendment rights."

"So you _do_ know why we're here."

"What are you, some kind of smart-alec?"

"Well, compared to you guys he is." Zoey butted in. "Unlike you, Mike's not retarded." Only a second passed before Zoey covered her mouth and the jaws of her teammates dropped hard. Even the two black-suited men had to drop their jaws.

 _[Confessional: Zoey]_

 _"Are...are you **allowed** to say that word on TV?"_

 _[End Confessional]_

 _[Confessional: Geoff]_

 _Geoff began his confessional laughing hysterically. "Dude, I can't believe she actually said that!" He laughed some more. "She's got more guts than all of us combined! I can see why Mike digs her so much."_

 _[End Confessional]_

"Okay, that's it! You're coming with us!" The two large men started making their way towards the teens before two of the unpaid interns swooped in out of nowhere and started beating on them. While they weren't hurting them, they stalled long enough to allow Team Ironheart to escape. Once they were out of sight, the interns gave them one last push and then escaped themselves. When the two men stood up and dusted themselves off, they had nobody else around them. Angered, they took off in opposing directions.

* * *

Across the town, at another street corner, Team Lowlifes were encountering their own issues, as they too were confronted by two large gentlemen in black suits who were demanding they answer for what they were doing. "How many times do we have to tell you? We're here on that reality game show!" Duncan blared. "What part of that don't you understand?"

"Conjuring a fake campaign and deceiving the public is a violation of federal law." One of them bellowed.

"What law?" DJ asked, but received no answer. In fact, neither of them even looked in DJ's direction or even acknowledged him, which irked Duncan.

"Hey, morons! The brickhouse asked you a question!" He bellowed back at them.

"Yeah, what's your problem!?' Amy shouted in conjunction with Duncan. But the two large men refused to acknowledge her existence as well, which further angered the rest of the team. Dave, in the background, took out the pager that Chris gave them and repeatedly pressed the button on it.

"You know what? I've just about had enough of you two." Duncan said angrily.

"Oh yeah? What are _you_ gonna do about it?" One of them shouted, but just as they were about to take a step forward to cause trouble, more unpaid interns along with Chef Hatchet came into the scene and started wrestling them to the ground, catching them off guard. This prompted many shocked reactions from Team Lowlife.

"Go! Save yourselves!" Chef yelled to them.

"What's even happening!?" Dave shouted in confusion.

"JUST GO! _**NOW!"**_

The teens all obeyed Chef and ran in the opposite direction, giving him and the unpaid interns time to stall.

* * *

Over on yet another street corner, Team Underdogs was also facing the same kind of trouble as the other two teams. By this point, they had already summoned a group of unpaid interns (and Chris) to fend off the large suited gentlemen while they escaped.

All three teams ended up in a far end street corner where there was very little activity. Panting and wheezing from exhaustion, none of them had any idea what the next move should be. "I think we lost them!" Zoey yelled.

"Who were those guys?" Asked Lindsay.

"Are we sure this isn't just one giant prank by Chris?" DJ proposed. "I mean, if anyone could pull this off, it would be him."

"It might be, but Chris really seemed distressed earlier talking about possible interference." Jasmine pointed out. "I mean, if there's one thing Chris really cares about that's not himself, it's this show. It's pretty much everything about his identity." In the distance, they could all hear the pained screams of the large men that attempted to intimidate them.

 _[Confessional: Lindsay]_

 _"My family's like super political. My dad ran for mayor of our town, but he lost. And my Mom...well, she was the one that beat him."_

 _[End Confessional]_

As they all sat around and pondered where to go from there, Chris and Chef came running towards them, panting and wheezing. "Dudes!"

"Chris, what in the name of logic is going on here?" Asked Trent.

"Remember that stuff I told you at the beginning of this challenge?"

"So none of those fat punks in the black suits are with you?" Jo blurted out.

"I love how you just assume they're fat. And no, none of them are with us. I told you, things are insanely politically charged lately, especially in Washington. And there is a boatload of paranoid spreading. If I had known how uncomfortable this would get when we planned the show last year we would've taken this destination off the list. But, reap what you sew, I guess."

"Now what are we supposed to do? If those punks are gonna just get in our way, how are we supposed to play?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I don't really think we're gonna get anywhere here..." Zoey agreed.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! We are _not_ abandoning this town just because some freaks in suits think they can intimidate us. We're _Total Drama_ for heaven's sake! We're one of the biggest reality shows in the country."

"Not anymore unfortunately..."

"Yeah yeah, point taken."

"Look, forget what those big suited twits tell you!" Chef interrupted. " _We_ did our homework, and _we_ filled out all the proper paperwork. We reserved this town for challenge use today, and we told them months ago we would be here. If they have a problem with it _now_ , then too bad. They can just suck it up!"

"Then what's the plan?" Sky asked. "I don't even know who won the first-"

"Forget the first challenge. Those guys ruined today for all of us!" Chris yelled back. "So we;ll hit back and ruin _their_ day. Everybody back to the plane, stat!"

* * *

Everyone quickly returned to the plane, which, somehow, had not yet been found by anybody who was tasked with locating them and silencing them. "Okay, look, here's the deal..." Chris began. "This season of _Total Drama_ was not finished with the planning stage by the time the election rolled around. We thought we wouldn't have any trouble securing this location for this week's challenge. And yet...we did."

"Literally a week before we started gathering you all for the season we got a call saying that we wouldn't be welcomed here in any capacity." Chef continued. "We tried calling back dozens of times to get some sort of explanation."

"And you didn't get one?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope. Closest thing we ever got was some guy calling us back and laughing at us." Chris continued. "That's about it. Oh, wait, I take that back. There was even more. We even got..." He reached behind him and pulled out in front several piles of papers. " _Cease and Desist_ letters. For our show. Not just for the challenges we had planned for this location, but for the entire show."

"You know, there _are_ plenty of reasons why people would want this show to be cancelled." Trent pointed out. "I mean, do you _watch_ any of your past seasons? Pretty sure Standards and Practices hates your guts."

"Yeah, well Washington is not Standards and Practices, are they? And even beyond that, nobody... ** _NOBODY_**...tells Chris McLean how to run his show! So...here's what we're gonna do: just like how they ruined _our_ day, and the entirety of this challenge, we're going to do the same to them."

"How so?"

"I'm changing up the challenge. This time only, it's a full on teamwork challenge. If you all succeed in getting us to our end goal, nobody will be sent home this week." This stirred up some excited murmurs across the contestants. "Here's how it's going to go: we're going to pull off one of the most insane, destructive pranks mankind could ever conceive. Each team will have their own part to play in this plan, and if everything goes right, we'll have our revenge, and nobody has to go home!"

Chef handed Chris a giant blueprint to open up. "Okay, Phase 1: Team Underdogs will go out into the citizen and drum up attention with another fake campaign. The bigger, the better. We want all eyes on you guys to draw out our targets."

"And how do you know they won't just shoot first and ask questions never?" Samey barked up.

"I don't. Now, once those fine, muscular, fat gentlemen step out of their hiding places and approach you, Team Lowlife will step in. Your task will be to chase the large men towards our ship, where - if everything goes right - Team Ironheart will be able to swoop in and catch them in booby traps that we have diabolically devised to fit their specific builds."

"Just call them fat like you want to, bro." Duncan chirped. "By the way, what are we supposed to use to chase those nutjobs?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Chris answered somewhat sarcastically. Chef walked away for a moment but he came back with a gigantic sack full of weapons, such as guns, grenades, slingshots (all refitted to shoot out paint and not bullets or explosives) and tasers (calibrated to send out minimal shocks).

"Hooo yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about!" Duncan yelled as he rushed over to the bag and gazed at the weapons.

"Don't get any bright idea, juvie. They're all rigged to emit paint, not military-grade ammunition." Chris explained, which caused Duncan to pout, then shrug. "We want to ruin their day, not their limbs. As for Team Ironheart, your job will be to construct the brilliantly-devised booby traps that Chef, I, and our unpaid, unfed interns have spent several grueling minutes brainstorming." The unpaid interns walked in with a separate sack, this one filled with actual building tools and blueprints. "Follow the blueprints to build the boobytraps exactly the way the instructions tell you to."

 _[Confessional: Jasmine]_

 _"I'm not sure how exactly I should feel about this..."team" challenge. I mean, I'm not a political person by any stretch, and I've been trying to...keep myself out of things lately. All I know is that any chance to stay here another week is something to grab by the horns and roll with. Did...Did I say that right?"_

 _[End Confessional]_

* * *

Near the plane, Team Ironheart got to work on building the traps. The process was...time consuming. And annoying, especially since the parts Chris and the interns brought out to use (not the tools, but the actual parts for the traps) were second-grade and worn down. It drew up concerns of the viability of the end product.

"Even when he's trying to get petty revenge, leave it to Chris to use second-rate, hand-me-down materials to construct something that requires sturdy staying power." Zoey remarked.

"What do you expect? Chris is nothing if not a cheapskate." Geoff complained.

"And he seems to get cheaper every season." Katie added.

"Hey guys...does this look right?" Mike hollered as he presented a poorly constructed bear trap with glue seeping out of the visible cracks. Everyone else on the team squirmed as Mike sighed in defeat. "This is going to fail, isn't it?"

* * *

Out in the town, Team Underdogs set the plan in motion. With a new set of picket signs and a newfound motivation, they took turns yelling and making noise, trying to drum up the attention needed. Finally, after a long moment of repetitive yelling and noise-making, two large gentlemen in black suits marched onto the scene and eyed the team. As they approached, the team quieted down but kept a concentrated glare in their direction. "Didn't we tell you trouble makers to cease and desist?" They approached them slowly. Jasmine moved to the front of the group with a sense of firey rage.

"We're not afraid of you, you know." Jasmine said rather confidently. "You didn't scare us last time, and you're not going to scare us _this_ time either."

The large men, however, snickered after she finished. "Do you expect us to be intimidated by you people?" One of them bellowed and moved closer to Jasmine, leaning in uncomfortably. "Because we're not-"

Jasmine's response as a swift and hard kick to the man's groin area, causing him to scream out in pain. At this point, Team Underdog started running in different directions, causing confusion among the gentlemen. This was quickly followed by Team Lowlife bursting onto the scene and using every weapon at their disposal - paint guns, tasers, grenades, etcetera - to stun and annoy the large men.

 _[Confessional: Duncan]_

 _"Anything that lets me unleash my inner juvie-side to destroy things or people is a-OK in my book." Duncan sighed. "Too bad the only cool things they had were the tasers."_

 _[End Confessional]_

 _[Confessional: DJ]_

 _"I am never going to understand politics. And I am perfectly okay with that."_

 _[End Confessional]_

The barrage of "assaults" on the men as they ran around trying to get away continued for quite some time. Meanwhile, back at the plane, the booby traps were all nearing completion. Chris was overseeing their construction and - in a shocking turn of events - actually lending a hand with some of the construction.

 _[Confessional: Geoff]_

 _"Okay, but really, did **anybody** think we'd ever see the day that Chris would lend a hand of any kind...for any reason? It's like the Cubs winning the World Series! It just doesn't happen!"_

 _[End Confessional]_

Finally, every booby trap Chris and co had planned was built and ready for use. Just in time too, as TeamLowlife (and Team Underdogs close behind) were seen in the distance running towards them, with the large men following behind. Team Ironheart and Chris raced frantically to set everything up. As both teams converged onto the scene, Team Ironheart joined them in the fray. Everyone ran in different directions as they attempted to catch the large men in their booby traps.

The plan worked to perfection, as throughout the course of several minutes, every single one of the men that were chasing them were caught in whatever traps were set - either an enlarged bear trap, a giant net, shackles that would spring up from the ground and cuff the wrists and ankles - whatever was thrown at them could not be avoided. Once it was made certain every last one of them was trapped, the contestants began cheering wildly.

Chris slowly walked up to one of them, who was growling incessantly. "That's what you get for trying to screw with my show. _Nobody_ tells Total Drama how to function but _ME!_ "

"You're pathetic." The man bellowed as he slapped Chris in the back of the head. "You think you've won?"

"Um, I'm not the one hanging pathetically from a net, now am I?" Chris turned his back to them and led all of the contestants, Chef, _and_ the unpaid interns back onto the plane. "Nobody messes with Total Drama!" He shouted as he shut the door behind him. Soon after, the plane started to take off and never looked back. The man trapped in the net growled, but then followed it up with a quiet smirk.

* * *

A long while after the plane took off and they were all safely in the sky, Chris gathered everyone into the elimination room for a non-elimination ceremony. He entered the room briefly scratching the back of his head. "Congratulations, everyone! As a reward for helping me in my petty disputes with whoever the heck those lunatics were, I am making this a non-elimination challenge! Nobody's going home!" This announcement was met with cheers from pretty much everyone.

"Um, how is that exactly a " _reward?_ " Duncan quipped sarcastically.

"You want me to make you sing again?" Chris quipped back, which shut Duncan up. "Thought so. Now, nobody's going home, but there _will_ be a vote tonight." He was met with confused murmurs. "Each team will vote for one of their own. You won't know exactly _what_ you're voting them into until _after_ the votes have been tallied! So everybody go up to the Loser Class bathroom and get ready to vote! And we'll find out the results of this vote... _next time!"_ Chris turned to the camera. "So don't forget to tune in next time here on... _ **TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR, THE SEQUEL!"**_

 **End of Episode 5.**

 **Okay, so I have to be real right now: I am not happy with this chapter as a whole. I didn't even realize the location I had set this one in until it was too late. I was already deep into this one and then I realized it was too late to go back and change it. I understand this'll probably come off as "controversial" on some level, but I never had any intent on making it as such. I sincerely apologize for this episode being such a poor quality episode, so I plan to do my very best to make the next one and the ones after this one even better (I may end up making what I established in this episode as like a season-long arc or something, but I don't know yet. All I know is I'm not happy with this story at the moment and I definitely need to figure out where I want to take it).**

 **As such, don't hold your breath for the monthly schedule to hold up. It was already getting tight as it was.**


End file.
